


Hey, Trouble

by my_unlikely_hero



Series: Double Trouble [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character death is Riko, Disaster gays with Exy sticks, M/M, More tags will be added later, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, bc honestly I have no idea what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_unlikely_hero/pseuds/my_unlikely_hero
Summary: I’m so sorry for the long wait! I swear I meant to post this sooner, but my plot bunny is on strike and for some reason this was a real bear to write.But a special thanks, as always, to WingsOfWaxx, headbanging-nightrunner, and fubukiatsuya because without them, this probably wouldn’t have been written :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Nathaniel.” He hasn’t been Neil in years. “Nathaniel, come with me.” 

He stands obediently and follows Riko across the hall. Jean trails silently behind them, knowing that his place is beside his partner unless he is specifically told otherwise. That does not happen often. Riko unlocks his hotel door. The banquet is tomorrow and the Ravens had a block of rooms rented for their players.

Reacher and Johnson are already inside, waiting on the balcony and passing a bottle between them. They turn when the door closes and give Nathaniel and Jean predatorial grins. 

Riko grabs Nathaniel by the jaw, his fingers pressed white from the force of it.

“Now, I know that you have been a bit isolated lately,” for the last three years. “But I will not tolerate any of your mouthy drama. I will remind you of your place before you forget yourself. I think you have caused enough trouble in your life. Who do you belong to, Nathaniel?”

“You,” Neil spits between clenched teeth. “My King.” 

“And where is your rightful place?” The smug bastard smirks. 

“On my knees.” 

Nathaniel drops to his knees when Riko hits him. His cheek stings but he barely recognizes the pain. Riko hits him again, knocking the air from his chest. 

“You are nothing,” Riko grunts with another blow. “You are here for Exy and my own amusement.” 

Jean, standing out of sight, winces when Riko delivers a particularly hard kick to Nathaniel’s ribs. 

Riko beats Nathaniel until he is satisfied, and when he is done he waves Reacher and Johnson over. Jean silently thanks the universe that Tiko kept his knives to himself this time. He doesn’t want to have to stitch Nathaniel together all night. 

“You two can have him. Remind him who he belongs to.” 

They knew this was coming. The only reason Riko calls the backliner over is for things like this. Nathaniel closes his eyes shut right as Riko’s hand on his shoulder guides him to the floor. His hands clench into the carpets when Riko whispers something into his ear, and then Reacher and Johnson are on him like starving wolves. They get into a shoving match over who gets to go first, and Nathaniel is already trembling between them. With Riko’s foot on his back, he doesn’t dare move; he knows the consequences will be steep is he does. He has learned by now that it isn’t worth it, not for this. 

 

************

 

This is Aaron’s fault. He had begged Andrew to take Wymack’s offer, the Exy scholarship being the only way any of them could afford college. So it’s Aaron’s fault that Andrew is at this stupid banquet, bored out of his mind. Kevin is chattering to one of the other team’s captains about Exy, because he doesn’t know how to talk about anything else. Exy and History are Kevin’s only two setting but Andrew wishes he had a mute or off setting. 

It doesn’t take long for the other player to tire of Kevin’s fanaticism and makes a half hearted excuse to leave. 

They circulate around the room to avoid the Ravens but of course Riko and Jean make time to track them down. It would be amusing to see them harass Kevin if it weren’t so pathetic. And if the idiot weren’t under Andrew’s protection; another person in need of Andrew’s skills. 

“That’s Nathaniel,” Kevin whispers urgently. 

Andrew isn’t looking at the direction Kevin is staring. There are a couple of Belmont players drinking from a couple of flasks in the corner and Andrew wants to join them but his meds don’t mix with alcohol. His attention can’t focus on one thing and he lets himself follow Kevin’s not-so-subtle stressed gaze. 

Nathaniel, the Butcher’s son. Kevin got quite loose lipped when he was drunk, and the little he had said about Nathaniel had made him sound dangerous. He had put several Ravens in the hospital, and was the real reason for Bowery’s early retirement. What Kevin had neglected to mention was that Nathaniel Wesninski was Neil; _Andrew’s_ Neil. 

A cackle breaks through Andrew’s lips. His cheeks hurt and his brain is just spinning because after everything Neil is _here_. He had been here all along, just barely out of Andrew’s grasp for months now. Which is unbearable when Andrew thinks of the little bit Kevin had enlightened him about how Moriyama property was treated. Hint- Riko had broken Kevin’s hand and Kevin was above being property. And yet Andrew can’t stop laughing, a depreciating sort of sound. 

Neil and Jean are glued to Riki’s sides; three and four, left and right in a perfect V. Like the perfectly trained dogs they were. 

This was Neil’s first appearance in public and the first time he had been allowed outside of Evermore Tower in three years. The anxiety of being outside of the Nest, surrounded by strangers, was making his legs itch to run. 

Riko had beaten him as a preemptive measure, making sure Neil remembered his manners and position. As if Neil could forget. There were bruises and blood and stitches hidden beneath his suit but Riko had been adamant that nobody bruise Nathaniel’s pretty face. It was nothing compared to what would happen if he misbehaved. 

Their suits are matching black with red ties, per the Raven dress uniform, their matching 3 and 4 etched on their cheeks. Even their hair is styled similarly, short on the sides and long on top, though not so long as to hang into their eyes. It’s fashionable, Riko had picked them out himself. 

Nathaniel stands tall, as if trying to make himself bigger and more formidable. He looks cocky like any Raven, but Andrew can read the small cues of his discomfort; the styled hair looms mussed and hastily fixed, and his fists balled at his sides. Neil’s eyes dart around the room like the nervous little bird he is. Andrew remembers that look. Neil is scouting the exits, the routes away from here and how many people would get in his way to stop him.

In contrast, Moreau’s eyes are downcast. The Frenchman is hunched over himself, trying not to draw attention to himself. They both hold themselves tense, as if physically unable to relax. Moreau, being French and therefore entirely too posh, may be incapable of relaxing. But Andrew remembers Neil, bright eyed and content; in their room after a makeout session, in the library learning to sign, in the yard with the sun in his face. In Andrew’s bed, limp and sated. This empty, desperate look does not suit him. 

Neil’s eyes look dazed and bruised with sleeplessness. His skin is paler than Andrew remembers it ever being. Andrew studies the faint shadow of finger marks on Neil’s jaw and throat. Those certainly aren’t standard bruises from rough practice. He isn’t surprised, considering what Kevin has said, or more importantly- what he _hasn’t_ said. 

Moreau touches Neil’s hand and Andrew watches him flinch. Slowly he unclenches his fist as if he hadn’t realized he was making himself bleed. They’re close enough for Andrew to see the blood on Neil’s nails. Andrew waits for Neil to look at him. Neil’s lips curl upward, surely to throw some smart mouthed insult at Kevin, and Andrew wouldn’t blame him. But Neil’s gaze settles on Andrew and he freezes. 

_Hey, trouble._ Andrew signs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait! I swear I meant to post this sooner, but my plot bunny is on strike and for some reason this was a real bear to write. 
> 
> But a special thanks, as always, to WingsOfWaxx, headbanging-nightrunner, and fubukiatsuya because without them, this probably wouldn’t have been written :)

_Hey, trouble._

Nathaniel freezes. He stares at Andrew, afraid to look away and unable to believe that he’s actually here. He knew, logically, that Andrew would be here. Nathaniel had recognized the name when he watched the games. And only one man in the world could block the goal like that. But with Andrew wrapped up in layers of Goalie gear he had been indistinguishable. Andrew had been an unattainable dream that Nathaniel had forced himself to give up. He had been half hopeful and half in despair that Andrew might sign with the Ravens. If Andrew was there, he would have helped Nathaniel; would have tried to keep him safe. And Nathaniel was- _is_ \- so desperate for relief. But at the same time he wanted Andrew far away from the Nest and it’s tortures. 

Now he’s here. Mere feet in front of Nathaniel, looking much the same as he had years before. His hair is longer now, the blonde strands styled in a way that looks messy but nice. Nathaniel itches to comb his fingers through it again. There are still bags under those sleepless hazel eyes, but the flecks of gold and blue and green are exactly as he remembered. He had tried so hard to forget about Andrew and move on, but forgetting Andrew was impossible. 

Nathaniel’s head is filled with _AndrewAndrewAndrew_. He wants Andrew to grab his neck and tell him to stop being an idiot. 

More than anything, he wants things to be different. He wants to be beside Andrew, in gaudy orange; not wearing oppressive black and leashed to Riko’s side. Like the trained dog he has become. 

He wants to run, because that part of his life has to be over now. Nathaniel belongs to the Moriyamas. He belongs at Jean’s side. He belongs in the Nest. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t dream of being safely in bed at Andrew side. 

He knows that this is not the Andrew that he remembers. The detached expression that had been ever-present on Andrew’s face is now replaced with a manic smile so wide that it makes Nathaniel’s cheeks hurt in sympathy. And he knows that it isn’t because Andrew is happy to see him. Nathaniel has heard about the drugs, everyone has. Riko has Nathaniel researching every important player on every team, which included Andrew. Especially Andrew. Riko didn’t know that Neil and Andrew had shared a room in Westshore for more than two years. And Nathaniel wasn’t eager to share the information. He wouldn’t betray Andrew like that. 

Nathaniel stares, not daring to look away. _Andrew_ , he signs. Actually, he uses ‘angry’ instead of slowly spelling the whole name; he motions his hands in the center of his chest, v-ing outward to each side. Nathaniel’s hands move around the word like he’s savoring the movement. 

_You’ve been bad. This isn’t where you should be._ Because Neil was supposed to be somewhere else; anywhere else. Andrew knows what Riko does to his players, and Neil has suffered enough for his lifetime. They hadn’t spoken since Andrew left the detention center, but he had hoped Neil had made a quiet life for himself. Maybe working at some bar or cafe, somewhere safe where he could be happy. Anywhere but Edgar Allen. 

_Long story,_ Nathaniel admits. _You look different._

_Long story,_ Andrew mocks him. 

Jean punches Nathaniel’s wrist to reprimand him before Riko notices. Nathaniel isn’t supposed to sign. Riko hates it. 

“Nathaniel,” Riko snaps. Too late. “Keep your hands to yourself. Do not make me remind you again.” 

The look in his eye tells Nathaniel that it’s too late. He will be punished as soon as Riko can get him away from the prying eyes of the crowd. The abuse of the Nest is their best kept secret. Or maybe their worst. 

“Kevin. I can’t believe they allowed you to bring your pet to events. Keep your mutt on a leash, I won’t tolerate your mongeral teaching mine bad tricks.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m up to date on all my shots.” Andrew bares his teeth at Riko. 

Neil has to smother his smirk. He can’t remember the last time that someone other than Jean had made him amused. He can’t remember the last time he had felt anything other than fear and anger here. 

Kevin looks distraught. He has a hard time meeting Riko’s gaze, instead glancing from the floor to Nathaniel and Jean, and back again. Anywhere but at Riko. 

“I don’t control him.” 

Because Andrew cannot be ‘controlled’. Nathaniel remembers. But it’s obvious Kevin is still a spineless coward; useless and discarded, now that his hand is broken. Nathaniel cannot understand why Riko wants Kevin back, even after all these months. The king has been taking out his rage on Nathaniel and Jean. It has been hell. 

“You had better learn. Bad dogs get put down. Isn’t that right, Nathaniel?”

“Yes,” Nathaniel admits lowly. He still had days when he disobeyed Riko and the Master but they were few and far between now. It was rarely worth the pain of the punishment. He still aches from Riko’s preemptive measures, earlier. 

“It took me quite some time to teach him not to bite his master.” Riko reaches up to card a hand through Nathaniel’s hair, and he pulls. Nathaniel stops himself from flinching. 

“He was mine first,” Andrew challenges Riko. 

Nathaniel tried to keep his face impassive, knowing Riko will punish him for any outward emotion. Riko’s hand is still in Nathaniel’s hair. But his eyes go wide and he just stares at Andrew’s defensive posture. Nathaniel has seen Andrew fight before, and that had been years ago; he’s bigger now, stronger. Nathaniel wonders who would win. 

Something like disbelief on rikos face quickly resets to a default of anger. 

“They are my property,” Riko snarls. “Nathaniel, Jean, and Kevin. They are mine, and I will have Kevin again when I bring you to your knees.” 

“No,” Nathaniel says. He’s breathless with how scared he suddenly becomes. 

Riko means it literally. The king of the Ravens loves forcing his property to their knees. He wants them worshipping him, on their knees with their king in their mouth. 

Of course Riko wants Andrew. He had tried to recruit him last summer, as a goalie for the Ravens. Andrew had turned him down, because Andrew could spot trouble from afar. Riko had been livid. Nathaniel and Jean had been beaten to pieces, and it had only gotten worse when Kevin had ran away this last spring. He had ran to the Foxes, though Nathaniel had no idea why. But Andrew had taken him under his protection, much like he had Neil. Kevin had left, and Nathaniel and Jean were the ones to face punishment. 

“Bite your tongue,” Riko orders him. Nathaniel’s stomach churns in anxiety, his legs itching to run from the tone like Pavlov’s dog trained on abuse. 

“You’ll get us both in trouble,” Nathaniel tries to warn Andrew. 

Andrew’s grin is a vicious thing. “Like with King?” 

He means the guard from Westshore, King. The one who had tortured Neil for months. It’s Andrew’s way of prying. He’s trying to ask if Neil needs someone to interfere, but Neil was a stupid boy on the run and Nathaniel knows who owns him. His father had made sure of that. 

“I am his King now,” Riko smirks. He doesn’t understand what Andrew is doing. Sure Riko has read the files Westshore had on the incident, but he must not know that Andrew had gone there. He doesn’t see the connection. He thinks Andrew is trying to steal another toy from him. 

“Andrew, stop.” Jean is pinching a bruise on Nathaniel’s wrist, trying to shut him up before Riko does. 

Riko speaks to Nathaniel in Japanese, his tone sharp. “ _You will regret your disobedience tonight, four._ ”

Nathaniel hangs his head in submission. 

“That was rude. Didn’t your daddy ever teach you it was rude to speak when others couldn’t understand? Oh, that’s right! He doesn’t speak to rejects.” 

Riko’s fury is temporary snuffed by an official telling them to take their seats for dinner. Usually the Foxes were the last to arrive at the banquet- Nathaniel suspected this was on purpose, to avoid transactions like this. 

The Ravens are seated with the Foxes. Nathaniel suspects this was Tetsuji’s doing. Riko loved the drama of it, and tonight’s goal was to scare Kevin into returning to the Nest. Jean sits across from Andrew, and Riko is seated across from Kevin. Nathaniel sits across from Aaron. Apart from the manic medication, they look just alike; if Andrew wasn’t drugged, Nathaniel would have a hard time telling them apart. He glances from Aaron to Andrew and back again. It’s disorienting, to see them together. 

Nathaniel stares at Aaron, and Aaron stares right back. The twins freckles are different, he realizes. Their freckles make different constellations in their cheeks, and Aaron’s are darker and more clustered around his nose. 

Beside them, Riko is tearing Kevin apart, and Andrew is laughing at Jean’s failed attempts. Nathaniel knows he should be joining in, criticizing Aaron’s footwork and aim and everything else, but he just wants to stare at Andrew. He misses the days when he didn’t have to talk and force conversation, but Riko had quickly put a stop to that. It was hard to sign when he had broken fingers. 

When Nathaniel is quiet for too long, Jean shoots him a look from Riko’s other side. 

“Your footwork sucks,” Nathaniel says halfheartedly. 

“Your tattoo sucks,” Aaron rolls his eyes. 

“I think it’s sexy,” Nicky Hemmick adds, leering at Nathaniel in a way that makes his skin crawl. 

Nathaniel’s claws come out, his hackles raised. He doesn’t want to give Hemmick any openings for ‘opportunity’ or misunderstanding. “If you touch me I will cut your hand off. Ask Kevin what happens to men who think they can touch me. Stay away from me.”

“Neil,” Andrew says from down the table. “You’ve met the family. That’s sweet. Nicky, don’t touch him. He’s mine.” 

Nicky passes a weird look from Andrew to Neil. “You know each other?”

“I said no, Nicky.” Andrew’s voice is deeper than Nathaniel remembers. It’s… nice. Deep and raspy from years of smoking, no longer crackling with puberty. He feels like he is relearning Andrew. 

“But you have Kevin! You can’t keep all of the pretty ones.” 

Nathaniel stops breathing for a moment. _Pretty_ was always one of his trigger words. It’s one word that most of his abusers shared, and it still makes his heart gallop and his muscles tense ready to run or fight. He blinks hard. 

Riko chimes in, “Nathaniel doesn’t mind. He should be used to the attention by now.” Riko squeezes Nathaniel’s thigh under the table. 

He isn’t. Neil doubts he ever will be. But he tells himself that they’re in public, and he will make sure to keep an eye on Nicky until Riko allows them to leave. Until then, Nathaniel will try to memorize the lines of Andrew’s face. The strong jaw, the freckles, the crooked nose from where it’s been broken. The scar on his eyebrow isn’t new, but he hadn’t had it when they were in Westshore. 

Dinner passes with awkward tension, and Riko and Andrew fighting. Dan Wilds tries to intervene, but of course it’s Nathaniel’s job to shut her down and distract her while Riko can get away with whatever bullshit he is currently spewing. Riko only gets away with it all because Nathaniel and Jean keep Dan distracted, and because Andrew is too busy staring at Nathaniel to properly pay attention. Andrew used to be steadfast stubborn, but now his attention flickers like a candle in the breeze. 

Riko’s arm curls around the small of Nathaniel’s back, fingers caressing there and squeezing his hip. 

“Riko, didn’t daddy teach you to keep your hands to yourself?” Andrew is still grinning but his voice is sharp. Nathaniel knows that look. 

“Andrew,” Nathaniel makes a quick motion for _stop_. Andrew just snarls and glares. His eyes are manic. 

“Oh, Neil. I thought you knew me better by now.” 

They can see the moment that Riko makes the connection. It took him long enough. Nathaniel has been waiting for the realization since Andrew said ‘he was mine first’. 

Riko is not a cold impassive man like his father and brother. He wears the outrage on his face with wrinkles around his downturned mouth and a furrowed scowl. The fingers in Nathaniel’s side dig into last nights bruises. 

“Nathaniel,” Riko’s voice is cold. “You’ve been keeping secrets.” 

“Oh, you didn’t know? Neil and I are old friends. Besties. He was mine before you ever set eyes on him. You have no right to touch him, so pull your arm off of him before I do.” 

The foxes are all staring in shock as Andrew speaks. Nathaniel wants to simultaneously run to both Andrew and the nearest exit. Maybe if he’s quick he can drag Andrew out the door before Moriyama guard’s catch him. Andrew is in Riko’s spotlight once again, and Nathaniel can see the mania rising in Riko’s eyes. 

It was worth it, Nathaniel decides. It was worth whatever punishment Riko will give him, to see Andrew again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?? I’m working on a side prompt, slowly but surely, with headbanging-nightrunner so if you guys have anything you want to see written you can comment here or send prompts to @booksaboutgay on tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little POV change ;)

********** Andrew *********

 

Riko’s hands wander across Neil far more than is appropriate. Andrew wants to cut them off. Neil looks pale and he flinches every time Riko or Jean touch him. His eyes keep track of Riko, constantly keep check of the man who holds his leash. 

It’s infuriating, but the drugs twist it into hilarity. 

Riko touches Neil again, possessive and suggestive. He doesn’t let Neil recoil from it, and Andrew watches Neil’s jaw tense. The fury fades from his eyes into dark acceptance. 

“What,” Andrew snaps. “You have to force them to let you touch them? Does it make you feel good that they’re too scared to say no?” 

Because Moreau has his head down, like a beaten dog. Because he’s keeping distance between himself and Riko. Because Moreau keeps looking at Neil with sympathy but dares not do anything. Andrew knows a victim when he sees one, and Neil and Jean are poster children. 

“He doesn’t seem to mind. Do you?” Riko is daring Neil to disagree, and Neil bows his head. He does not pull away. 

“You’re not his type.” Andrew gives Riko an exaggerated once-over. “I would know.” 

“And yet I am the one who’s bed he sleep at night.” 

“We’ll see,” Andrew snarls. Grins. Whatever, they’re the same thing half the time. 

Wymack separates them before Andrew can carve that smug smile off of Riko’s face. The Foxes are pulled away to a different table and replaced with sunshine boy and his Trojans. Jeremy Knox is cute, if you’re into the whole golden-boy thing. Andrew prefers his men with hard eyes and sharp edges, but Jean seems smitten with him. Neil looks confused at the attention Jean is giving Jeremy. 

Everyone gets up to mingle at the end of dinner. Dishes, chairs, and tables are stacked and put away, leaving the floor empty for the players and officials to play non competitive games. 

Riko gets called to a team immediately, as if being a Raven Captain will magically make him good at volleyball. He sucks, actually, but that isn’t the point. Moreau and Neil are quietly sneaking away, out of view. Obviously they aren’t interested in socializing. Which is a shame, because Andrew wants to chat. He ignores Dan telling him to come play nice with the other children, and walks to the hidden alcove that the wayward Ravens have found. 

“Too good to play with the rest of us now, Neil?”

“Andrew,” Neil sighs, his body slumping. He steps back, awkwardly favoring his stiff hips, to lean against the wall. 

“Jean, can we have a minute?” 

Jean says something in French that makes Neil scowl and shake his head, but Jean leaves before Andrew can threaten him. How boring. 

‘ _He’s a terrible guard dog._ ’ Andrew starts. 

Neil looks around, supposedly searching for Riko, before he answers. ‘ _I don’t need a guard dog. You taught me that._ ’

‘ _I’ve heard. Kevin says you’re the reason Portillo and Steiner aren’t on the lineup._ ’ 

Andrew is proud that Neil can defend himself. But against what, he wonders. Up close, Andrew can memorize the new lines of Neil’s face. Gone are the soft cheeks of their youth, replaced with sleepless bags, and small scars around his mouth. Neil looks exhausted, he had always looked exhausted. His hair is freshly cut and his eyes still survey the room, being lookout while Andrew gets in his fill of staring. Neil is taller now, taller than Andrew but not tall by any means. Moreau dwarfs him. Neil is only a few inches taller than Andrew, but he’s skinnier. He has never had the muscle mass that Andrew worked for. 

‘ _I don’t need your protection anymore, Andrew. I’m fine. Juvie was one thing, behind locked gates and guards. But they still found me. They’re dangerous._ ’

‘ _So am I._ ’

Neil glares at him, and then Jean is there. “Riko is looking for you. He’s not pleased with either of you.”

“Good.” Andrew’s smile seems more sincere than before. “Take me to your leader.”

“Andrew,” Riko strides over like owns their private little corner. “I’ve warned you about touching my things.”

“And I wasn’t listening. Obviously.” 

Riko uses the few inches he has on Andrew to tower over him. It’s funny, that Riko things he can intimidate Andrew; that Riko things he’s scarier than the monsters Andrew has already encountered. And when he steps too close Andrew punches him in the stomach to bring Riko down to size. 

It’s even funnier that just a moment later Wymack and Boys are tearing them apart. Boyd has Riko, and Wymack stops touching Andrew as soon as they’re separated. Coach hovers, but doesn’t touch. Good. 

Tetsuji walks over and each team takes half the court. Andrew watches Neil leave with Riko hissing in his ear. Andrew will get a chance later. He isn’t leaving Neil with that psychopath. 

“No more fights,” Wymack is lecturing but Andrew isn’t really listening. He’s just smiling, “yes, Coach,” and plotting his to get Neil away. 

So Andrew waits and watches Kevin drink and epically fail st volleyball. That part is funny, at least. Kevin’s face blushes darker and he’s trying not to swear. And when he gets back Abby refuses to relinquish the flask and Kevin goes back to bitching that Volleyball has no benefit at all to Exy, and how volleyball is a waste of their time and talent. Andrew filches the flask from Abby’s purse, intent on finishing what Kevin hasn’t already guzzled. 

There is a couple whispering intimately in the private corner Andrew had been hiding in earlier. He scares them away easily; people don’t usually like Andrew’s company. It’s the medicated grin, it makes him look manic and unhinged. Good. He doesn’t want company. 

The other teams mingle and dance as Andrew watches. For a game, he counts how many people have snuck in alcohol. Until he gets bored. Then he starts looking for Neil. He isn’t playing volleyball or watching the game, and isn’t lingering by the snacks and drinks table; Andrew cannot see him anywhere, and he waits to see if Neil comes out of the bathroom but he doesn’t. 

But Jean is chatting up captain sunshine, scowling and rolling his eyes like Knox is an annoyance. Andrew grabs Jean’s elbow. Knox takes his leave, looking embarrassed and flustered, as if Andrew had fought them fucking instead of talking about poetry, of all things. 

“Where is Neil?” 

“You are Nathaniel’s friend,” Jean says pointedly. “He told me about you. Stories from before.”

Before Andrew left Neil at Westshore, he means. 

“I’m not here to meet and greet the family.” Andrew presses the knife into Jean’s hard stomach. “I don’t see Riko and Neil frolicking in the festivities. Tell me where they went.” 

“You’re going to get him, _us_ , in trouble.”

“Worry about yourself.” Andrew presses the knife in again. Jean’s jaw ticks when the blade draws blood. “Riko is punishing him, and it is your fault. He isn’t allowed to sign, and he sees you and just forgets himself. What’s more, he withheld information about you. Riko isn’t happy with him. He probably took Nathaniel somewhere quiet where he wouldn’t have to clean the mess. Not the hotel. Check the bus.” 

Andrew sees Kevin with Wymack and detours over. He smacks the flash into Kevin’s sternum, hard enough to make the striker stumble. He’ll be safe there, drinking nondiscretely from a flask in his jacket pocket. If he’s drinking, he isn’t causing trouble. 

“Be ready to leave,” Andrew warns ominously, barely pausing before he’s leaving again. Wymack calls after him but he knows better than to grab Andrew. He was on a mission now, and nobody could stop him. 

Andrew goes outside, stopping to check the abandoned hallways for signs of life. Jean suggested the Raven’s bus, but Andrew wouldn’t put it past Riko’s temper to snap before they got outside. 

The halls are empty, save for a few players sneaking off to make out in shadowed corners. Andrew pays them no mind. Outside the night is warm, too warm for his layers. The Raven’s bus is parked the furthest, out of the way as if afraid the other teams might scratch the black and red paint. 

It’s only the three of them outside, it would have been suspicious if a bunch of Ravens had suddenly walked out. Andrew has been waiting for a chance to get to Riko, but Neil is the priority. 

There are sounds of fighting, a full thump and a groan. Andrew sees Neil kneeling on the ground, his one hand around his ribs and the other on the ground, holding himself up. 

Andrew watches Riko yell in Japanese, and stomp his foot down. Right onto Neil’s hand. 

Neil screams. It’s a choked sound, like even now he’s trying to stay quiet. Riko grinds his foot down, and Andrew is seeing red. It shouldn’t be possible to be so angry while medicated, but Neil is _his_. 

He hits Riko without warning. And he doesn’t stop hitting until after Riko stops moving. There’s a hand in front of his face, and Andrew swings out on instinct. Neil curls in on himself, his other hand held close to his chest. 

“Andrew,” Neil gasps. “Andrew, stop. You’re going to kill him.” 

“Good. I’m not afraid to go back to jail.” 

“It was juvie,” Neil frowns. 

Andrew pulls back and the grin he gives Neil is an awful thing. He stands up and gives Riko one last good kick, and Riko’s limp body rolls with it. 

Neil is still staring at Andrew’s bloody knuckles like he can’t comprehend what had just happened. To Neil, Riko was a constant, untouchable terror. Neil had learned that the punishment for daring to strike out against Riko was more severe than the satisfaction of punching the smirk off of his face. It seems unreal, that Andrew could beat this monster into the ground of the parking lot like it was nothing. 

He is still gaping when Andrew walks past, so he snags Neil’s shirt and drags him along. After a few steps Neil seems to blink out of his daze. Neil pulls away and they stop. 

“Are you crazy? If beating the shit out of Riko was a viable option, I would have done it years ago.”

Neil pauses before he continues silently, ‘ _You know who the Moriyamas are, right? I bet Kevin’s told you._ ’

‘ _As if I care._ ’

‘ _Then you don’t understand. This isn’t you ‘rescuing’ me. If I leave without Riko, I’m running away. Again. They will kill me, Andrew. No more bargaining. That might sound so bad some days, but it won’t be a quick death. It will be slow and painful, and I have worked too hard to die now._ ’

‘ _Then let me worry about it. Make another deal with me. I’ll protect you from the Moriyamas like I did Kevin, and all you have to do is be your annoying junky self, and okay for the Foxes._ ’

‘ _They’ll send my father after me,_ ’Neil hisses when his hand gives another unbearable throb. 

Andrew tisks. ‘ _It seemed like Nathan was under Kengo’s control. He’s main house, Tetsuji can’t just order the Butcher with a snap._ ’

‘Tetsuji will send one of my father’s people, if not my father himself. I’m already a flight risk, I’ve ran before and I know too much now. If I run again I become a liability.’

‘ _When? Tomorrow? In a week? A few months? It will take until the morning for Tetsuji to know you aren’t just wandering into the city traffic. He won’t want to admit that property,’_ Andrew curls his nose at the word. ‘ _ran away on his watch. He will send his own men first._ ’

‘ _The Master has four personal bodyguards, and he keeps one with him constantly. But you are right, it will look bad for the master if the main branch hears. He will wait, and give me a chance to come back. He won’t want to do anything immediately and raise attention to the problem._ ’

‘ _Dumb fuck. So what, we have few days, maybe a week, before he calls his brother?_ ’

Neil thinks, and nods. _’It’s a slim chance._ ’

‘ _If you would rather, I could leave you here for Riko to find. Let me take care of this shit, unless you would rather be on your hands and knees for your King and Master._ ’

Neil’s eyes scrunch shut like a prolonged flinch. He wilts for a moment, and Andrew could almost feel bad if the drugs didn’t make it funny. Neil looks like a whipped dog. 

“Pout later,” Neil jumps when Andrew speaks aloud. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

At least Wymack hadn’t followed him out, Andrew thinks. He is surprised. The man probably had his hands full with a panicking Kevin, though. Andrew flicks his phone open and tugs Neil along. He follows easily this time, clutching his broken hand to his chest. There’s blood dripping freely from his face and Andrew can’t tell if it’s from his nose or his mouth, but it doesn’t matter Abby can fix him. She loves fixing broken things, and she will certainly have her hands full with Neil. Her and Bee. Abby will probably swoon when she’s Neil. 

Safely inside the Fox’s, Andrew drops Neil down in the furthest seat and calls Wymack. He doesn’t usually bother with more than a text but this is kind of important. More important than anything else he’s had to call Wymack about. Coach snaps when he hears Andrew’s voice. 

“Collect your skulk, we’re leaving. If you can adopt injured Ravens, so can I. Hurry, or I’ll leave without you. And coach, I don’t have a CDL.” 

He hangs up when he’s said enough for Wymack to get the general message: that Andrew had someone who was injured, and that they needed to leave quickly. Andrew would fight that Riko fuck again, but he would rather get more distance between them before ‘the king’ woke up. Or the wrong person noticed Neil’s absence too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I may be having some issue with Andrew and Neil being ooc? What do you guys think?   
> As always, thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**********Andrew**********

 

To Coach’s credit, they hurry. Wymack and Abby are both herding the Foxes onto the bus, and Matt is helping Kevin walk. But he’s drunk, not injured so Andrew ignores them. 

Abby grabs her supplies and carefully puts Humpty Dumpty’s pieces together again. His nose is broken (again), and his fingers (again). The side of his mouth is swollen. There are older bruises that dip beneath the collar of his shirt that Andrew doesn’t dare ask about in public. Abby does what she can for Neil’s injuries, but he keeps pulling away. 

“Leave me alone. They’re fingers,” Neil snaps. He’s cradling his hand to his chest. “Not even important ones, they’re fine.” 

It’s Neil’s middle finger and pinkie. Abby Is trying to tape his middle, ring, and pinky fingers together but Neil keeps putting distance between them. The fingers on his other hand are crooked and twisted like they had been broken before. His knuckles are thick knobs, and large veins web across his hands. There’s still a scar on the one, from Neil’s old Westshore roommate attacking him with a pen. 

“Nathaniel,” Abby sighs. “You’re injured, you can’t just ignore them. You’re starting line on the Ravens, surely you know that.” 

Neil sighs and scoots even further away. His back is pressed hard against the window, putting as much air between himself and Abby as possible. Andrew can see his jaw ticking with his hard he’s clenching it. He runs a hand through his hair again. His eyes catch with Andrew’s. 

‘ _Make her leave me alone._ ’

Andrew clicks his tongue. ‘ _Let her appease her mothering instincts._ ’

‘ _I will jump out of the window,’_ Neil’s movements are sharp with frustration. 

‘ _I’ll let you hang outside for a few miles._ ’

‘ _Not funny._ ’

“It is to me,” Andrew says. 

“Andrew?” It’s Nicky who comes over first. “You know sign? Do you know this guy? Is he coming with us? Who is he?” 

Andrew can all but see Neil throwing up walls and shutting down. He isn’t speaking, and he looks tense and ready to lash out. 

“Go away,” Andrew tells his cousin. He flicks his fingers as if to banish Nicky, and when the taller boy opens his mouth again, Andrew flicks a knife out from beneath his sleeve. 

“Yeah, since when do you rescue kids,” Dan adds. 

Neil takes offense, of course. He’s still mouthy. That hasn’t changed. It’s probably a cornerstone of Neil’s personality. 

“I’m not a kid.”

“Oh god, are we kidnapping him? Andrew, did you kidnap this kid?” 

“Don’t tell me you’re the one who beat him up.” 

The Foxes are all talking over each other, and Neil is still complaining about being called a kid. 

“But seriously though, is he a friend of yours? You haven’t talked about having friends, but I mean, you had to have some friends right? When you were younger? You can’t have always been this-“ Nicky stops abruptly. 

Andrew smiles again. Sometimes it’s amusing to watch Nicky flounder. Sometimes it’s just annoying. He can’t decide which, right now. It’s fun to have some mystery to hold over everyone’s heads, if only temporarily. 

“‘This’ what, Nicky? Hmm? Go ahead and finish your sentence.”

“A monster,” Allison says with a flick of her nails. 

Neil’s head jerks up, from Andrew to Allison at the front of the bus. It’s so quiet with only the sounds of the engine. No surprise that everyone has heard what they’ve said. 

To Andrew’s surprise and amusement, Neil throws the closest object at her. It’s a plastic water bottle that someone (probably Nicky. Maybe Matt.) left on the seat. Allison barely ducks it, and it hits Matt in the back of his neck. 

Andrew laughs because he can’t help it. Quiet little Neil, defending Andrew’s nonexistent honor. Hilarious. 

Dan and Wymack yell at the same time. 

“Knock it off, you little heathens!”

“Damnit Minyard!”

Andrew’s shrug is over the top exaggerated. “Wasn’t me.”

“Fuck you!” Allison looks irate, even though Matt’s the one who got hit. “Put a leash on your mini monster.” 

“What fun would that be?” 

After enough growling Abby lets Neil be, broken fingers and all. Andrew snags the kit from her on her way by, and sets it on the seat between Neil and Andrew. Andrew crooks his finger and Neil scowls at him warily before he scoots within reach. 

Hmm. Neil had always been slow to trust, in the past. But Andrew thought they were past that now. Interesting. Riko must have done a number on Neil’s pretty little head. 

Andrew googles what to look for in the break. None of the bones have shifted out of line, he doesn’t think. It hardly matters, really. Abby will try to drug Neil as soon as they get back to Palmetto and she will just bandage him then. Andrew wouldn’t bother, except he’s so bored and has nothing better to do. 

“You act like you don’t trust me,” Andrew sings. “And after all we’ve been through.” He clicks his tongue. 

Neil shrugs. “I’m not the same person you knew in Westshore. Neither are you. Too much has changed.”

“Oh, my heart. You mean the drugs.” It’s not a question. Andrew knows. Everybody who knew him before he started medication was relieved, but of course Neil would be the exception. 

“Not just the drugs. You have family now; a team. You have things you can lose. You didn’t before. There are other things too, I’m sure. But that’s my point, I just don’t know you anymore.” 

“I don’t remember you being this dramatic. A martyr, but not a damsel. Did you miss me, Ariel?”

Admitting it feels like giving too much away. It feels like admitting weakness, so Neil doesn’t answer. Andrew doesn’t seem to care. 

Bandaged, with his adrenaline finally crashing, Neil is all but asleep in his bench opposite Andrew. He keeps nodding his head. As if that will help. 

‘ _Go to sleep._ ’ Andrew tells the idiot. Neil surveys the bus one more time, making sure people have kept their distance. They have. Most of them know by now not to crowd Andrew. 

It’s such a simple command, and a familiar one, that Neil lets himself listen. He sleeps. 

**********Nathaniel**********

Andrew woke Neil up when they got close to Palmetto. Abby had volunteered to take him in, so Wymack would stop to drop the Foxes off at the dorms before taking Neil to her house. And of course, Andrew would be staying with Neil. Wymack had tried to protest, had tried to pry but Andrew shut him down quicker than he shuts down the goal. And Kevin, the only other person present who could possibly give Wymack some insight, was passed out on the seat. The empty flask was still in his hand. 

Neil nearly kicks Andrew’s face in when Andrew wakes him. His elbow strikes into the back of the seat behind him, and Andrew blocks the kick. In another scenario it might be fun to spar and see who would win. 

Abby’s house is nice, in a ‘2.4 kids, and a dog’ kind of way. Andrew all but shoves Neil on the bed, and it would be far more alarming if it were anyone else but Andrew. The other foxes have been shuffled back to Fox Tower, save Andrew, Kevin passed out on the couch, and Coach. 

Nobody offers to help him inside, though the woman, Abby, looks like she wants to. They probably think Neil would snap at them like a stray dog, if they were to come near. Good. Because he would. Neil does not want to be touched, certainly not by strangers and a man old enough to be Neil’s father. 

So he hobbled inside. His legs are stiff and his hips are sore. He hurts inside from Riko’s ‘preemptive measures’ in the hotel before the banquet, and all of the sitting has made the pain more prominent. He still tries refusing the pain meds, used to being drugged at Riko’s will. But then Andrew nods at him, and Neil takes them. He may not know this Andrew, but he trusts him not to have Neil drugged and let him be hurt. 

Abby sits him on the couch with another medical box sitting beside her. It’s a different one from earlier. How many first aid kits does one person need? Even if it is for the Foxes. 

Coach Wymack kind of hovers around, looking confused and trying to maintain order. At least he stays by the door, far enough away that Neil doesn’t flinch when the man coughs. Abby unwraps the bandages Andrew had put on just a few hours ago, and Andrew fidgets with something in his hands until he gets up and rummages around what sounds like the kitchen. It’s awkwardly quiet, save for the sounds of Andrew searching through silverware. 

“Ok,” Wymack voice is too loud in the quiet, and so sudden that Neil flinches. “Ok, enough of the secrecy bullshit. You’re Nathaniel Wesninski, I get that. But what the hell are you doing on my bus, and why did Andrew, of all people, choose you to bring home?”

Andrew reappears with a quart of icecream and a spoon; he hadn’t bothered with a bowl. Neil thinks, at least he isn’t eating it with his fingers. He had watched Andrew tear apart sandwiches and brownies and whatever else was on his plate, countless times. 

“”You’re being awfully nosy for something so far out of your pay grade.” Andrew talks around the spoon in his mouth. He has chocolate smeared on his upper lip already. 

“Considering that you drug him onto my bus, possibly endangering my team I would argue that this is my business. What, did you kidnap him? Is this some revenge thing on Riko? Talk to me, you tiny asshole.” 

“Oh, are you done? It seemed like you had the whole monologue thing going.”

“Minyard.” 

Neil is confused at the dynamic that Andrew has going with his coach. Neil has never seen Andrew so animated or responsive with an adult before. Not that Andrew had cowered from the adults like Neil had, but in Westshore Andrew had avoided them when possible. This was… different. Neil feels like he’s missing something. 

“He’s one of mine. His name is Neil, not Nathaniel.”

“And is there a reason that Neil is here and not with the rest of the Ravens? Or are you going to keep us in suspense?”

“You don’t think the beating and the broken fingers are enough? I didn’t know I had to have any more reason to take a victim from his abuser. For shame, coach.”

“I’m right here,” Neil says as he looks between them. “I’m fine, Andrew. I’ve told you, this isn’t- I’m fine. You’re just bringing trouble in yourself.” 

“You always were a martyr.” Andrew flicks a peanut at Neil’s forehead. It’s good, he would admit to himself, to see that annoyed frown again. 

“You two know each other?” Wymack sounds too surprised. He shouldn’t. Andrew is a good man, if a bit abrasive. Neil knows that Andrew has a small group of people he protects, Wymack shouldn’t be so surprised that Andrew has an actual friend. Or _had_ , maybe. 

“We’re friends. Is that so hard to believe? I wasn’t going to sit idly by as Riko hurt something of mine. He was going to break Neil’s hand. You should be thanking me, now you have another Raven to add to your lineup.”

“Thank you,” Wymack says dryly. Andrew is undisturbed. 

“You’re welcome.”

“Neil,” Wymack turns back to Neil.

Abby has already wrapped up his fingers, and she keeps checking for a concussion but he’s fine. The fingers were the worst of it. His ribs are bruised, but fine, so he doesn’t let Abby take off his dress shirt. 

“Sir?” 

“What position do you play?” 

“Backliner. I used to play striker at Westshore.”

“Westshore.” Wymack recognizes the name. “You two went to juvie together?”

“Is that going to be a problem?” Andrew hops off of perch on the back of the chair. Wymack gives him a look, but shakes his head. 

“Easy, kid. You know I don’t care about that shit. That’s what the Foxes are for,” Wymack looks like he’s winding up for a speech but thankfully Andrew stops him. 

“You can skip the feel-good hallmark speech.” Andrew turns to Abby. “Are you done? My meds are wearing off.” 

Wymack offers to drive Andrew back to the dorms. 

“No, I’ll be staying here. Neil.”

Neil follows, eager to be out of the room. Andrew finds them a spare bedroom, the one furthest away from the living room and master bedroom. Andrew goes straight to the window and sits on the floor beneath it to smoke. 

“You’re bad luck.” Andrew lights up a cigarette.

It seems like a lifetime has passed since Andrew had complained about not being able to smoke. They had been in their room, in the middle of the night. Neil had woken from a bad dream and Andrew hadn’t been asleep. 

“Then why did you take me?” Neil has been wondering. His mother is dead, Nathan had told him a while ago. Neil hadn’t expected anyone else to come for him. 

“I wasn’t going to leave you.” Andrew’s lips twitch but they’ve finally drooped down from the creepy smile. 

“Thank you.” Neil doesn’t bother stripping his pants, not in a stranger’s home. But he unbuttons the uncomfortable dress shirt down to his black undershirt. If Andrew sees the scars there, he doesn’t say anything. 

“Do you want me to stay?” 

Neil is stunned at the offer. He nearly falls over, toeing his shoes off. Does Andrew want to stay? Is that why he’s offering now? Neil isn’t sure what to think. 

This all feels like a vivid hallucination; it seems unreal that Neil is away from the Nest. This is the first time in years that Neil had been allowed outside, and suddenly he is in Palmetto with Andrew, of all people. He had thought he would never see Andrew again. 

Still, considering the events of the last twenty four hours (and the last several years), Neil isn’t sure he’s comfortable sleeping with someone else in the room. Jean had been one thing; they were partners, inseparable. But Andrew was different from Jean, and different from the boy he knew so long ago. 

“No. It’s- I don’t-“ Neil stutters to explain, but Andrew doesn’t need an explanation. Neil had said no, and that was that. Full stop. 

Andrew flicks the cigarette out the window and stands to leave. He gives Neil a two fingered salute as he passes. He stops, one hand on the door. 

“Don’t run. Just tonight, stay. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

Neil nods, and Andrew leaves. The door shuts behind him, and Neil closes the curtains on the window. There’s a lock on the door, and Neil clicks it. It won’t keep Andrew out, but it will give Neil a moments notice if someone tries to force their way in. 

He knows Andrew, or he would like to say he does. Nathaniel wants to stay. He would love to hide here with someone familiar, someone safe, and let himself forget about all of his problems. But the Moriyamas won’t let him rest, and his father is a constant threat. Nathaniel has even more scars from his father now; scars from knives that Lola had cauterized closed, marks from police-grade cuffs on his wrists, discolored skin where the bruises had never really healed and were still a deep blue/grey. There had been a blowtorch at one point, he thinks, but he has a hard time remembering the details. He has several burn marks detailing his torso. 

He could run, he could call his uncle. Except now that Riko knows about Andrew, Palmetto will be the first place the Moriyamas will check. And Andrew would be the first person they beat answers out of. 

Or Nathaniel could stay, like he had promised Andrew. If he stays, he has a week tops before Tetsuji sends men to fetch him. He could stay and fight. They could take the Moriyamas on together; buy themselves some time until they got a better plan. The only things he has to lose are Andrew and Jean. He would give himself to the Moriyamas again, if it meant keeping them safe. 

Andrew doesn’t know yet, how Nathan had Nathaniel for days before Tetsuji gave Nathaniel to Riko. It had been punishment for running, and a reminder to never run again. And yet, something about staying has been associated with pain, now. Neil had _stayed_ in Baltimore; he had stayed in foster care and suffered everything Michael Tippet had done; he had stayed in juvie with Andrew, and the guard, King, had trapped and fucked Neil whenever he had wanted; and Neil had stayed in Evermore, which may be the worst yet. The Ravens were all monsters and Neil couldn’t think about everything they had done to him, not right now. It was too soon. 

Staying seemed to make him a target. It hadn’t been like this, on the run with his mother. His mother had watched his back, had done her best to keep Neil away from the monsters that perused them in the shadows. And she had done her best to patch him together again when she failed to protect him. 

Keeping these thoughts in mind, Neil redressed quietly. He opens the window and the curtains move with the breeze. They’re still on the first floor, and Neil easily slips outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like all of the Andrew POV? Because I did :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday update!! Mine, not andriel’s :p 
> 
> Have some angsty shit to celebrate!!!

Neil redressed quietly. He opens the window and the curtains move with the breeze. They’re still on the first floor, and Neil easily slips outside. 

“Going somewhere?” 

Neil leaps into the air. It’s only Andrew, sitting on the ground and leaning against the fence. He’s in shadows, save for the orange glow of his cigarette. 

“You were watching me,” Neil scowls. Signing hurts his fingers, and he’s tired anyway. 

“Not watching, waiting. Once a runner, always a runner.” 

Neil leans against the house. His body hurts. “Okay.” It comes out a sigh. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay, come on. No sense in both of us sitting out here all night. Come inside, we can share the room.”

Andrew stands and snuffs his cigarette out. 

“What time is it?” Neil thinks he sees a sunrise blooming over the buildings. 

“After four. Save your bullshit until after noon.” 

Andrew climbs in first, and he lets Neil scramble to get back in. He falls to the ground when the pain makes his leg buckle and it sounds like someone tipped a cow onto Abby’s floor. It echoes too loudly in the quiet house.

“Smooth,” Andrew quips. 

“Shut up.” 

Andrew takes the wall side first. Neil supposed that some things haven’t changed. The door knob wiggles, and then freezes. For the split second he thinks someone’s going to break down the door. But the person on the other side knocks. 

“Neil?” It’s abby. “Are you alright? I heard a noise.”

Neil lets her in. “I’m fine. I just-“ 

“He tried to leave. I stopped him. You can leave now.” 

Abby peaks her head around the door and stares wide eyed at Andrew before she remembers herself and blinks. 

“Oh, Andrew. You’re here. I- Are you-?”

“It’s fine,” Neil assured her. “We’ve slept together before.” 

“You know what? Neveemind. I’ll see you boys later. Good night. Oh, and Neil, remember to keep that hand elevated.” She pulls the door closed behind her and Neil undresses again. 

He doesn’t realize Andrew is staring until he’s climbing into bed. Andrew is still fully dressed, seemingly content to sleep in his dress shirt. It’s funny, that their shirts match. But Andrew is giving him that ‘you’re an idiot’ look. Again. 

“What?”

Andrew shakes his head. “You’re an idiot. They’re going to think we’re fucking.”

Neil shrugs. It’s Andrew, but he’s surprised that the thought doesn’t scare him. But being with Andrew feels like he’s falling back into place. 

“We used to. Does it matter?”

Neil lies down on the bed, and cradles his injured hand on his chest. Andrew hasn’t moved. 

“Let them think what they want.” 

Neil doesn’t have a reply, so he just lies there. His eyes are closed, and he can hear Andrew breathing beside him. He smells like cigarettes and some kind of cologne, but underneath that is just _Andrew_ , so familiar that it aches. 

“You can undress, if you want. You can’t be comfortable. And I’m not afraid of you, not like _that_.” 

Andrew takes off his shirt and drops it on the floor. Neil closes his eyes. He’s exhausted. So much has happened in the last twenty four hours. Twelve hours ago, he was being fucked into the carpet of Riko’s hotel room. 

“You’re thinking too loudly.” 

“I thought I had an empty head.” Andrew always used to complain about Neil being an idiot. 

“That’s why it echoes so loud when you think. If you’re thinking about running, don’t let me keep you. I would hate to infringe on your insane pursuit of freedom. Always the runner, never the fighter. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.”

“I don’t like the drugs you’re on,” Neil admits. “You aren’t a psycho, you don’t need them.” 

“Get used to it, I have to take them for three more years.” 

There’s nothing to say, so Neil lets himself sleep. It’s nice to have someone sleep at his back again, someone he trusts not to pin him down. He almost feels safe. He has to remind himself that this isn’t the same man that he knew years ago. 

 

********** 

 

 _He aches, everywhere. His arms and legs are bruised and welted where he lacked padding. Layers and layers of bruises and cuts that still bleed when he moves too quickly. He leans under the spray of water, letting the blood and sweat from practice wash away. His legs are threatening to buckle beneath his weight._

_Jean isn’t there for once. Neil isn’t sure where he is, the world doesn’t exist out of this locker room._

_He hopes that the cold water will soothe his aches enough for him to sleep tonight. He’s exhausted._

_The sound of water covers the footsteps entering the locker room. Or maybe he’s too tired to be that aware, he doesn’t know. But a hand wraps itself into Neil’s hair, and pulls straight back._   
_Neil grabs onto the hand in his hair. “Don’t fucking touch me,” he chokes with how far back his head is pulled._

_”Hey bitch boy. Where’s your bodyguard, huh? Jean finally left you alone for a minute, and here I find you, all naked and alone. You been waiting for me?”_ It’s Liam Mirman. 

_”Fuck yourself.”_

_Mirman pulls Neil back against his chest. Neil could gag on his fear, but he tries not to let it show._

_Neil scrambled against the tiles. ”Did Riko unclip your leash? He’ll be pissed if you don’t have permission.”_

_”Riko doesn’t give a damn. If you’re conscious, you can still play.” His hand slips between Neil’s legs and squeezes until Neil cries out._

_Desperately, Neil slams his heel into Mirman’s knee. Mirman buckles to the side, just catching his balance. He stops groping Neil to clutch at his own leg, and Neil claws at the hand still in his hair trying to get free._

_”You little whore!” Mirman throws Neil down by his hair. A clump of auburn strands fall from his fist. He kicks Neil hard enough that he scoots back, and Mirman keeps kicking until Neil’s back is against the wall._

_Using the wall for support, Neil grabs Mirman’s foot and kicks at his other knee. Mirman falls back against the tile, his head smacking down first. It sounds like a melon breaking against the floor. There’s a wet sounding crunch, and he doesn’t move._

_Neil stands up, his body aching, to stand over Mirman. The back of his head is bleeding, and he looks stunned. Neil turns to leave but Mirman grabs his ankle and pulls. Neil falls to the ground with a yelp._

_Mirman climbs on top of Neil and hits him in a rage. Neil fights back, hitting Mirman’s kidneys and ribs, trying to hit the vulnerable spots. But Mirman isn’t relenting, he isn’t stopping and Neil’s face feels like it’s being crushed. He’s getting frantic, pinned beneath Mirman again. He knows what will happen soon if Neil can’t get away. He jabs a fist between Mirman’s arms and punches his throat as hard as he can._

_With a choke Mirman falls to the side, grasping at his neck. His mouth is gaping. His knuckles have Neil’s blood on them._

_Neil doesn’t wait for Mirman to recover. He runs._

Neil wakes himself with his kicking. It’s disorienting, to wake in a bed when he expects a black hallway. This isn’t his room in the Nest, this has blue walls and a person in bed beside him. Neil is out of the bed before he can recognize Andrew’s eyes. Neil falls to the floor, his hand slapping hard against the carpet. The broken fingers throb in protest and Neil groans. 

Of course Andrew huffs at him. “You still can’t sleep for shit.” 

“Nightmare,” Neil gasps. 

“I know. You kicked me. You’re lucky I didn’t strangle you.” 

Neil stays curled around his hand until the tendrils of fear fade away. Mirman hadn’t gotten back up, Neil knows. He had choked to death in the locker room when Neil’s throat punch had crushed his airway. 

“Come on,” Andrew eggs him. “Abby will have a stroke if she thinks I made you sleep on the floor.” 

He sits up and leans against the mattress but doesn’t stand. Slowly the fear is replaced with anger. Neil lets out an angry growl. His Neil’s cut into the skin of his palm and his broken fingers are screaming at him. 

“Comfy?” 

Neil jumps. Then he laughs at himself. He’s jumping like a mouse in a stranger’s home, with Andrew in the bed. It feels so surreal, maybe _this_ is the dream. Maybe Neil had never left the locker room. The first time he had left the Nest, his first time outside in years, and Neil had escaped. He huffs laughter, but it feels like he’s choking. He would kill Meriman again if he could. 

“Can your breakdown wait until morning?” 

“I killed Liam Meriman,” Neil says. 

He can feel Andrew looking at him. Neil stares at the wall, trying to center himself. His head is spinning and he doesn’t know why. He tries to ground himself on the sounds of Andrew getting up and lighting a cigarette by the window. The smell of smoke fills the room. 

“I killed Tilda.” 

Andrew’s mom. Andrew had… killed his own mom? He knows Andrew fantasized about killing Neil’s mother, but...

“What happened?” Neil wants to know. Andrew had been almost excited to leave Westshore and have a family. He had been as excited as Andrew could get back then, which meant he hadn’t hated the idea (minus leaving Neil). 

“Are we playing the game?” The game from Juvie; the truth-for-truth game. Neil nods. 

“She was abusing him. Aaron. She had him addicted to drugs, she was smacking him around constantly. He just let her. He never fought back. She would hit him over the dumbest shit; she would throw dishes and bottles at him. And me, when she was drunk and forgot who I was.”

“Then she deserved it,” Neil snaps heatedly. Andrew had or up with enough already. He had been abused and neglected and harrassed, he had been through so much before he left Westshore. Andrew deserved better than an abusive, manipulative mother. 

“Obviously. I tricked her into thinking I was Aaron. She beat the shit out of me, and drove me to Luther’s.” Neil remembers Andrew’s Uncle visiting him. “Aaron was covering for me in detention. I grabbed the wheel and made her flip her shitty car. She wasn’t wearing her seatbelt.” 

Now it was Neil’s turn. He knows Andrew knows, that Neil had been raped before. But that just makes it hurt more, to think that after everything with King, Neil had still been too weak to stop the attacks from happening again. 

“Mirman cornered me in the showers, more than once. The last time I hit him in the throat and ran. Riko found him an hour later, still in the locker room. He had choked to death.” 

From Andrew’s silence, it’s obvious that he understands the implications. 

“Is that what your dream was about?” 

Neil nods. “Yeah.” 

“About Mirman, or about killing him?” 

“Killing him,” Neil admits. He doesn’t think it’s the murder that scares him the most. Neil does not regret killing Mirman; the Moriyamas has swept under the rug with some made up story about hanging himself and Neil had gotten away unpunished. It was the events before that, that made Neil shudder. 

“You shouldn’t feel bad about that.” 

“I know. That’s not what scared me.” 

They don’t talk anymore after that. Neil lowers himself back into bed, hugging one of the pillows to his chest and curling around it. Andrew doesn’t come back to bed, or if he does Neil is already asleep. The smell of smoke relaxes him. 

 

**********

 

Abby cooks them breakfast and Neil eats like someone might take it away. He’s wearing one of Andrew’s abandoned sweaters, and he’s got syrup on the sleeve. Andrew laughs, freshly medicated. Neil limps a little when he takes his plate to the kitchen, and he all but shoves Abby away when she pesters him about it. 

Wymack has come back, too. Morning practice had been canceled due to the banquet and it was a surprise that the entire team of Foxes weren’t reading down Abby’s door for answers. Not even Kevin was here. But then, it was impossible to wake Kevin up for anything except Exy, and he was probably sleeping off last night’s hangover if he’s not still drunk when he wakes up. 

“So,” Coach Wymack turns to Andrew. “Is he staying? Does he have family to take him in, somewhere safe to go? We can’t let him go back to the Moriyamas.” 

“He’s staying. I’m not letting the martyr out of my sight, he’s a trouble magnet. I wouldn’t inflict that kind of torture on anyone else.” 

“Friends,” Wymack looks suspicious. 

“I have… people, that I can call. If I need to,” Neil admits. 

Andrew knows about Neil’s uncle Stuart. His mother’s brother, supposedly. But Andrew doesn’t trust the fabled Uncle Stuart to be any better than Neil’s useless mother. He isn’t going to send Neil from the pan into the pit. Mary had been an abusive manipulative bitch, and Andrew wasn’t going to leave Neil somewhere he could be abused more. 

“If you trusted him you would have called him before now.” 

Neil sends Andrew a dirty look. ‘ _You can’t boss me around, I’m not thirteen anymore._ ’

‘ _Watch me._ ’ 

“Here, Neil.” Abby offers more painkillers and Neil takes them gratefully. “David, the team’s here.” 

“Right. Neil, you said you’re a backliner. I have backliners, it’s a striker I need. If you want to stay, I’m willing to give you a chance on my team if you’re willing to fill the spot.” 

“I’m not sure I should stay. You know how the Ravens are, and you already made yourselves a target by taking in Kevin. Taking me in will just cause more trouble.” 

Andrew scoffs. One of his brows quirks up when he calls Neil out. “You _are_ trouble.” 

His smart comment earns him glares from everyone there, and Neil’s middle finger. The not broken one. 

Wymack sighs. “We’re already on the Moriyama’s radar, kid. Taking you in isn’t going to make much of a difference.”

Neil gives Abby and Wymack searching gazes. He knows Andrew will want him to stay, his sincerity isn’t in question. 

“You’re going to regret this,” Neil warns him. 

The man nods. “Maybe.” 

“Okay,” Neil eventually agrees after a long pause. “I’ll stay.” For a while, at least. 

“Good boy,” Andrew ruffles Neil’s hair like a dog. Neil smacks his hand away. 

“Okay, I’ll give Dan a call. I want to control the fall out as much as possible, including the team’s reaction. Let me take care of your contract and the board. We might have to do a press conference, that’s something we’ll discuss with Kevin when he gets here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?? If anyone wants to throw prompts my way (for this, or art hoe, or whatever) you can find me on tumblr @booksaboutgay   
> Thanks for reading you guys are the best!!


	6. Chapter 6

Andrew texts Aaron to bring some of Andrew’s clothes, a set for Andrew and a set for Neil. They’re about the same size, though Neil was a few inches taller and Andrew was wider. They would fit him well enough. Neil thanks him and mentions maybe calling his uncle for money. He will need clothes, for food, and maybe tuition. It was funny, Neil thought, that he hadn’t been allowed to pick out his own clothes since he went to Westshore. Even his mother had let him pick out clothes from thrift stores. 

Aaron arrives first, with Nicky and Kevin in tow. Kevin looks miserable and half asleep but when he sees Neil he stops and stares. He had been too drunk to recognize the damage the night before, but now his eyes drop to Neil’s bandaged hand. It’s not as bad as Kevin’s, his bones aren’t sticking out of his hand, there’s no blood, only swelling. But it looks worse than it is, all wrapped and splinted together. Half of Neil’s hand is covered in gauze and tape. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Kevin crosses his arms over his chest. He looks to Andrew. “He shouldn’t be here. He’s going to bring the Moriyamas right to us, send him away before he drags the rest of us down with him.” 

“Kevin-“ Andrew sings, by Neil sees his fingers inching toward the bands on his arms. One that Neil now knows sheath knives. Everyone around them is watching quietly, waiting to see if the snarling wolves, or croaking Ravens, will quiet down or if they need to intervene. 

“Andrew. It’s fine, he used to say the same thing at the Nest. I’m not good enough for the great Kevin Day to bother with. I’m nothing but trouble, right?”

“It wasn’t just you he punished, _four_. Jean suffered too, every time you opened your mouth you got him hurt. You never learned to just shut up and be good.” 

“Good,” Neil scoffs. “What about you, _two_? Were you good, when Riko had you bent over for half of the starting line?” Neil can’t help but sneer at him. “Oh, wait- you were his partner, his brother. Jean and I are disposable, but you were untouchable.”

“He broke my goddamn hand, Nathaniel. I’ll never play left handed again,” Kevin sounds cold. 

“Then play with your right!” Neil is shouting now. “The world didn’t end when your hand broke.”

“You’re one to talk about the world ending,” kevin spares a glance down to Neil’s arms, still covered by Andrew’s jacket. He’s in yesterday’s slacks, too. He wishes he could have changed into the clothes Aaron brought. He feels sweaty and gross. 

“Don’t talk about things you don’t know shit about,” Neil warns him. Kevin grabs Neil’s arm, as if to make a point, and Neil slams his other fist into Kevin’s face. 

Kevin stumbles back, reeling, but recovers quickly. Then he’s charging at Neil. Andrew is content to wait them out and let them settle this between themselves. But Wymack and Aaron get into the middle of it. Wymack grabs Kevin and Aaron grabs Neil around the stomach to pull him back. 

Neil shoved his elbow back into Aaron’s gut, hard enough to knock the breath from him. 

“Let go of me!” 

Aaron is used to holding people back- Kevin, Andrew, occasionally; Matt, rarely. Seth more often than not. Sometimes Nicky. So he holds onto Neil, pulling Neil’s back to Aaron’s chest and steeling himself against the kicks that Neil lands to his legs. 

He holds Neil while he struggles, for only a few moments before Neil’s screams turn hysterical. It sends chills down Aaron’s back. He doesn’t like holding Neil back, but the team can’t afford any more lost players, especially if Kevin gets hurt. And if the Foxes get disbanded Aaron loses his scholarship. He feels Neil’s breath hitch. 

“Let him go,” Andrew tells him. 

“Seriously? You’re going to let him rip Kevin’s face off?” Aaron grunts when Neil stomps on his foot, thrashing to get free. Neil’s saying something but Aaron can’t understand. 

“Drop him,” Andrew snaps, a glimpse of the real Andrew before the medication pulls him up again. 

Aaron drops the kid, and Neil stumbles a few steps before he’s running. Not at Kevin; Neil is out the front door before anyone can stop him. 

The adrenaline keeps Neil going for several miles. He runs past Abby’s nice little neighborhood, past the campus and park and shops. And when he crashes, his legs have turned numb as they threaten to send him sprawling on the road. He can still feel Aaron’s arms around him, holding him and touching him. The memory of heat and firm muscle behind him makes Neil gag, but that could be from the exertion. It has to be from the exertion, because Neil should be used to this by now. He should be able to numb himself from it, to keep running until he drops and Jean has to help him off of the court. But Jean isn’t here. 

He wonders if Kevin will get the Goxes to send Neil packing. He wonders how much sway Kevin has, versus Andrew who clearly holds some standing amongst the team. He should call his uncle and get it over with, rather than facing the mess that the next few weeks/months/years were sure to be. 

He winds up jogging back to Abby’s house. He has no clothes, no money, and nowhere to go. Even if he does call his uncle, he will have to borrow a phone for that and the people he’s crossed paths with today are giving him a wide berth. 

Hours have passed since he left, but he isn’t sure how long. There’s a large truck parked in front of Abby’s, along with a black car and a pink car. Abby has company. Neil wants to run. He knew what he had been facing with the Ravens, after so long; he knew who to avoid, who would hurt beat him just for the hell of it, who would try to corner him alone. The Foxes were something new and unpredictable. He would like to think that Andrew wouldn’t stay somewhere he would be hurt, or play on a team with people who victimize others. But Andrew had stayed with drake and Cass. And Andrew was medicated now. Neil isn’t sure how this new version of Andrew would react to such threats. 

Basically he’s being a scared child. He should be passed this, should be used to being treated badly. He tells himself he can leave if he needs to. He can run and call his uncle, he could be safe within a day. He could take Andrew with him. That was a last resort. In the back of his mind, he wonders how bad the Hartford’s must be, that his mother wouldn’t seek their help. He thinks of his mother marrying his father and wonders if she had been running from something herself. 

He steels himself before he knocks. Captain Dan Wilds opens the door and Neil can see some of the other Foxes behind her craning over to look at him. 

“Nathaniel Wesninski. I saw you on the Raven’s forum, but I didn’t expect to see you on our bus.”

She’s smiling a little, and doesn’t sound hostile. She steps aside to let him in. There’s a man beside her, taller than Neil by more than a foot. Matt Boyd’s hair was spiked, making him look taller. But the smile on his face was wide and friendly. 

“Hey, I’m Matt.”

Neil doesn’t shake his hand but Matt seems fine with that. Neil is quick to step back, out of arm's reach. There’s a blonde girl sitting with a sneering boy, both of them staring at him; Allison Reynolds and Seth Gordon. Aaron and Kevin are in the kitchen behind everyone, and Nicky Hemmick is sort of orbiting around Matt. Renee and Andrew appear a second later from what looks like the kitchen’s back door. Neil can smell cigarette smoke. Wymack and Abby walk over, looking at Neil with different expressions. 

“About damn time,” Wymack barks. Neil makes himself stand still. He doesn’t say anything. The Coach turns to the rest of the team. “As all of you know, we smuggled another Raven out yesterday. Blame it on Andrew. But he came at a good time. As it is, we’re short one player for the season. The board is giving us until the day before our first game to get another striker, or we’re done. I’m trying to talk Wesninski into filling the spot, so try not to break him before he signs the contract.”

“What the fuck?” Gordon stands from his spot by Reynolds. “He’s not even a striker. What are you playing at, coach? He will just drag us down. We don’t have time to train a goddamn rookie.”

“Sit down, maggot. Right now, Nathaniel would be doing us a favor by joining the lineup. Just his name on the paper makes us eligible to play again. It gives us a chance, and that’s all we need. So I mean it, don’t eat the kid alive before his hand comes out of those bandages. You’ll all be doing drills and marathons until your legs fall off.”

So it was settled then. Neil would be staying, at least temporarily. Andrew looks pleased, when Neil looks past the smile. He gives Neil a nod and throws a bag of clothes at him. ‘ _Go shower. You smell._ ’ 

Neil isn’t comfortable showering with all of the strangers in Abby’s house. The knob on the bathroom locks from the inside, but there’s a keyhole on the outside that could be picked to open fairly easily. Most people wouldn’t consider that a problem, but Neil does. He sets the clothes on the counter and takes stock of the room while he can; towels in a shelf and Apple shampoo left from whoever stayed here last.

Andrew is still leaning against the wall, playing with the lighter in his hands. Gordon is still arguing with coach Wymack and Dan about letting Neil on the team, and Neil would rather escape their notice right now. It takes a moment to catch Andrew’s attention, which seems to be in short supply thanks to the medication. 

‘ _Will you watch the door?’_ Neil passes a meaningful look to Seth and Wymack and Matt, and Nicky who had been staring at Neil. He knows Andrew only makes deals, so he adds, ‘ _I’ll do your math homework._

Andrew could do it just as well as Neil, if not better. But Andrew preferred not to, if he didn’t have to. It was a waste of time for a boy who would rather be reading. Or at least, it used to be. Maybe that had changed over the years. 

Andrew nods and Neil ducks into the bathroom and twists the lock behind him. He’s used to doing things around broken fingers, and he doesn’t mind that the gauze and tape get soaked because they still offer a bit of support. He can rewrap them afterward. There’s a first aid kit hung on the wall. Seriously, how many medical kits did one team need? 

His fingers ache as he dresses, carefully avoiding the mirror. He dresses still wet into borrowed clothes; black jeans and a black T-shirt that was stretched across the shoulders and chest. That’s better though, Neil feels uncomfortable dressing in tight clothes that showed his form. They smell like Andrew. The sleeves don’t cover the layers of scar on his arms, so he puts the hoodie back on even though it probably stinks like sweat. 

Andrew is still there when Neil opens the door. He’s leaning against the wall and tapping at his phone. He looks up at Neil, his hair dripping into the collar of the hoodie, and shakes his head. Neil ignores him in favor of finding a glass of water, and Andrew slips into the bathroom behind him. 

Some of the Foxes have left, he thinks. Aaron and Kevin and Nicky are gone, as is the black car out front. Wilds and Boyd are drinking coffee on the couch, and they wave him over as he walks by. Walker scoots to the other end of the couch to offer Neil a place to sit. He chooses to stand. 

“Wesninski,” Dan drawls. Neil is so used to the name that he doesn’t flinch anymore. At least she isn’t calling him ‘four’. “You really think you can fill striker for us? We would kick ass with two Ravens on the roster.”

“We’ll see,” Neil hedges. “I have things to settle before I sign on.”

“Moriyama things,” Matt butts in. 

Neil nods. He can’t just drop the Ravens and sign with another team. He isn’t Kevin. Kevin was an outlier- he had free will, he wasn’t property; and with his broken hand, Tetsuji had considered him a lost cause anyway. It hadn’t mattered that Kevin had signed with the Foxes. But Neil was owned, and he was valuable. He wasn’t sure how he would convince the Moriyamas to let him stay. He just knew that he couldn’t go back. The self inflicted scars on his wrist started to prickle and burn at the thought. 

“Get it settled so you can heal up. We need you, kid.” 

Neil nods and takes the break in conversation to sneak into the kitchen. Seth and Allison are there, making out on one of the counters. Ravens hooked up all the time at the Nest, Neil was used to seeing inappropriate PDA. But it still made him uncomfortable. Reynolds is talking loudly about how pretty Neil is. He’s probably meant to hear, with the loud way she’s talking, but he ignores her. He also makes a mental note to avoid her. People who think he’s pretty are never people that are safe to be around. He hears Gordon grunt some sort of response. 

Neil does his best not to look at them, and buries his head in the fridge. Abby has a full stock of water and Gatorade, and several apples stacked on a shelf. Neil helps himself to an apple and a bottle of water just as the fridge slams into his shoulder. 

Instinct makes Neil take a step back, the water and apple now abandoned on the floor. Seth Gordon is standing there glaring at him, and Allison is perched on the counter watching like a queen surveying her kingdom. 

“Problem?” Neil stares him down. 

“I know you’re up to something. It’s real fucking convenient, you showing up just after we got the news from the board; and apparently you know that psycho Andrew. What are you trying to do, sabotage the team? Take Kevin back to Edgar Allen?”

“You’re high,” Neil scoffs. Everyone knew about Gordon’s on-again/off-again with drugs and Allison both. 

“I asked you something, you mouthy little fuck.” Gordon takes a step in to crowd Neil’s space, trying to intimidate him. 

“Back off,” Neil warns. “I don’t have the patience or the desire to cater to your superiority issues. If you practiced half as much as you shoot up, maybe you could gain the skills to be taken seriously. Although, judging by your irrational jealousy, I think it’s safe to say that the drugs have rotted your brain.” 

Seth takes a heavy swing and his fist punches through the air where Neil had stood. Neil slams his elbow into Seth’s back and sends him stumbling. 

He tries to walk away when he should know better. 

Seth grabs the back of Neil’s clothes and pulls him off the ground, and slams him down into the tiled floor. He pins Neil down and hits at his face. The weight is suffocating Neil. His skin is crawling and it’s too much, even worse than the punches that land on Neil’s face. 

There’s yelling, and Neil can’t take this, not again. He brings his knees up between Seth’s legs, and shoves the Fox off of him.

Neil keeps his opponent down with an arm across Seth’s throat. Neil hits him again and again, his knuckles going bloody and sore. He wants to know that Seth won’t forget this, that he won’t try to grab Neil again. He needs this to end now, before any of the other Foxes can get the wrong ideas about pinning Neil down. 

“Nathaniel is going to kill him,” Kevin gasps.

Arms wrap around Neil’s hips and drag him away. 

“No!” Neil fights to get free. It’s much contact, too many people too close. He can feel his composure crumbling, like his mind wants to slip away like it does when Riko locks Neil in with some of the larger players. 

“Don’t touch me!” Why don’t they understand that? Neil doesn’t want to be touched, he needs the person to let him go. “Let me go.” 

Neil brings his feet up and unbalanced the man holding him. He kicks off of the counter and the man falls backward. Neil’s head bounces against the tile and stars flash behind his eyes. He ignores the pain and rolls away. 

Kevin is on the floor. More people crowd into the kitchen, blocking the exit and close in on Neil like a hoard. Everything in Neil is on edge, hyper focused and overwhelming. He waits for someone to grab him. He closes his eyes, waiting for punishment or _something_ , but it doesn’t come. When he opens his eyes Andrew is there, standing between Neil and the rest of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kind reviews!!! You’re gonna looooove chapter 8, I just finished it. But first you can have 7 ;)

Andrew stands between Neil and the rest of the room. Seth is still on the floor, his face bloody and swelling quickly. Kevin is behind Andrew, looking like he wants to beat Neil. Kevin says something that Neil doesn’t listen to. He’s beginning to shake, overwhelmed with anxiety and adrenaline. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Andrew drawls. “We’re leaving.” 

Andrew pinches the hem of Neil’s sweater sleeve and drags him through the crowd to the door. The people part a way, giving them space to leave even though most of the team is yelling at them. Neil can’t hear them over the static in his ears. Andrew doesn’t stop until they’re at the car, and he’s shoving Neil in the passenger seat. The car starts and Andrew shoves the car into gear gracelessly. 

“That was entertaining,” Andrew says after a moment of silent driving. They’re headed away from campus. Good. Neil can breathe again the further they drive. 

Neil doesn’t feel talkative. Vocal, actually. He doesn’t feel _vocal_ , and that’s fine because it’s just himself and Andrew now. He snaps to get Andrew to look at him, it’s an old trick Neil hasn’t used in years. It works. 

‘ _I’m glad you enjoyed my struggle._ ’ Neil knows Andrew will read the sarcasm in his face. 

“It’s nice to see Seth put on his ass. I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

Neil rolls his eyes. He knows better. He still rises to the bait. 

‘ _I’ve had a lot of practice. I might be able to beat you now._ ’

“You wish,” Andrew scoffs. 

They drive past buildings that slowly grow further and further apart until they’re no longer in Palmetto. Andrew takes an on-ramp to the interstate. 

‘ _Where are we going?_ ’

“There’s a house in Columbia. Aaron and Nicky bought it when Nicky adopted us.” 

‘ _Were they good to you?_ ’

Andrew has the audacity to laugh. As usual, it’s bitter and self deprecating. “As if that matters.” 

Neil knows better than to hound the subject, so he lets it drop. Andrew turns the music up, something loud with a lot of drum. Neil doesn’t recognize it. 

The house is nice. The lawn is untrimmed and wild, and the inside is a bit cluttered. It looks lived in and homey. Video games are stacked and scattered in front of the tv, and books are stacked by a recliner that Neil assumes is Andrew’s. There’s an ashtray by the chair, but Neil knows Andrew prefers to sit by the windows. Absently, he thinks Andrew would love those window bed alcove things. 

‘ _This is nice,’_ Neil comments. 

‘ _It’s fine,_ ’ Andrew mocks him. 

‘ _What are we doing here?_ ’

‘ _Solving a problem. The medication wears off tonight and we can really talk._

Neil goes to the fridge for the water bottle he wanted to get at Abby’s. He’s hungry and thirsty, and he hopes that he broke Seth’s nose. And Kevin’s too. 

 

********** Foxes **********

 

“He’s a monster, just like Andrew!” Allison is hovering near Seth’s side. His face is swollen and bruised now, but nothing needs stitched and nothing was broken. 

“He’s a scared kid,” Matt says. 

“He attacked Seth. Kevin said he was going to kill him! I’m not playing with another volatile twerp.”

Dan tries to placate them. “To be fair, there are times when all of us have wanted to beat Kevin up. And Seth provoked him. The kid was defending himself.” 

“That ‘kid’,” Kevin moves his fingers in air quotes. “-is a murderer. He doesn’t belong here, send him back to the Nest before Riko comes and gets him.” 

“Andrew isn’t letting us take him back. And besides that, we don’t turn away hurt kids that need help.” Wymack crosses his arms, glaring at his team. 

Seth, Allison, and Kevin wanted the kid gone; Nicky wanted him to stay solely because of Andrew, and Matt and Dan agreed with Wymack on principle; Aaron and Renee either couldn’t be bothered to pick a side, or refused to. As usual, his team was divided. 

“He doesn’t have a choice,” Kevin argues. “He belongs to the Moriyamas. They own him. Andrew taking him from the banquet was a greater act of war than the assassination of Franz Ferdinand. He’s already causing trouble, and he will bring more to our door. Half of Riko’s perfect court is here now, he isn’t going to stand for this.” 

“You let me and Andrew deal with Riko. And Neil can’t be any worse than Andrew. If you can handle Andrew, you lot can handle Neil. And if not, then just don’t deal with him outside of the court. You understand?”

“So he’s staying? Just like that. You didn’t ask us, you just decided on your own that you would pick up another fucked up psycho. He tried to kill me, for fuck’s sake!”

“All the more reason to keep him around,” Nicky smiles at Seth. 

“Fuck you, fag-“ 

“Hey! What did I tell you about saying that shit? Take a lap, Gordon. Go jog around the block before I have you benched.” 

The door slams on his way out. 

“Anybody else have any issue with the way I’m running this team? No? Good. Now, until he signs I can’t put him in the dorms. He’ll stay here with Abby until things settle a bit. After that, I’m throwing him in with you,” Wymack nods to Matt, “and Seth. Ideally he would bunk with Andrew but I’m not going to bother shuffling everybody around.”

“He can share a bed with me,” Nicky jumps. “I don’t mind. He can help stave off my Erik withdrawals.” 

“Knock it off, don’t be a pervert. Andrew would kill you.” 

“You think they’re fucking?” Allison wonders idly. She’s frowning at a chip in her nail. 

Nicky gasps from the excitement, but then he frowns. “No! I have money on Andrew and Renee. Rendrew! Andrenee!” 

“Randrew,” Allison smirks, just to stir the pot. 

“Jesus,” Wymack mumbles under his breath. He’s getting a headache. “Alright, where did Thing One and Thing Two go?” 

“I thought that was Andrew and Aaron?” Matt teases. Aaron is still staring at his phone, and he doesn’t even look up when he flips Matt off. 

“Andrew isn’t answering.” That must be who Aaron is texting. 

“Whatever, as long as they don’t kill anyone. When they get back, have them come see me. I’m going home.” 

 

They don’t come back that night. Neil sleeps on the chair in the living room, not feeling safe enough to take one of the unused beds. The door is bolted and Andrew is just upstairs. He can’t sleep, which is really no surprise. He calls his uncle around three, using Andrew’s phone. 

It barely rings before a he answers. His voice is as hard and accented as his mother’s. Something twists in Neil’s chest at the memory. 

“Uncle Stuart,” Neil clears his throat. “It’s Nathaniel.” 

“Nathaniel,” Stuart’s voice softens. “Bloody Hell, I thought you’d be dead by now. Heard you ran from the Moriyamas. Ichirou has been acting on his father’s behalf and has reached out to me concerning your whereabouts. Give me just a moment now, let me walk to my office.”

Neil waits in silence while his uncle fills the empty space with chatter. 

“Your cousins have been driving me up the bloody wall wanting those little electric toy cars. The driveable ones. I’m going to have to get them all for Christmas just to shut the little cunts up.” 

“Oh.” Neil isn’t sure what to say but he takes the pause as prompting. He can’t bring himself to hold his end of the chatter. 

“So did you have to wait up to call me? It’s about three a.m. innit? Everything alright?”

“I’m fine. I need a favor.” 

“Anything,” Stuart promises. “I’m in my office now, and you can talk freely on this line. Are you safe?” 

Neil nods before he remembers his uncle can’t see him. “Yeah. I am. I’m on Andrew’s phone, Riko couldn’t get to it.” 

“Well? What the fuck happened then? None of that ‘I’m fine’ shite, eh?”

Neil sighs. He runs his hand through his hair and only remembers his fingers when they give a whine. “At the banquet Riko wanted to go somewhere… quieter. Andrew Minyard, one of the Foxes, found us and intervened. We were roommates in Juvie.”

“Juvie? Christ, Nathaniel.” 

The young man shrugs. “I’m safe with him.”

“Where are you now?”

“South Carolina.” 

“Not bloody far enough,” his uncle sighs. “You want to come home? I could have someone pick you up in a few hours, I can get you a flight.”

 _Home_ makes Neil flinch. Britain wasn’t home, but neither was Baltimore, nor the Nest. He wasn’t even sure what the word was supposed to mean. Would he have to live with his uncle? With his grandfather? Would Stuart give him his own flat? 

“I’m not sure,” Neil admits. “If I did, could I bring Andrew? He would probably love if you gave him a job; something violent.”

“He’s special then, Minyard? Someone you can trust?”

“He used to be.”

Stuart makes an understanding noise. “But things change. Was that the favor, to bring Minyard with you?”

“No. David Wymack, the Foxes Coach, offered me a position. Maybe I can buy my contract,” he thinks desperately. “But for now I just need money for clothes and things. Everything I had is at Evermore and I can’t keep wearing Andrew’s clothes.”

“So what’s the plan then?” 

“I don’t have one. But I can’t go back there. Riko will kill me and Tetsuji will let him. He already Broke Kevin Day’s hand. He tried to break mine yesterday. I’m going to try and stay, I just don’t know how yet.” 

Stuart makes an anxious hum. “Get yourself a phone, and give me the number. I need to be able to call you.”

“Okay.”

“Alright then. How far are you from Charlotte? I can have a man meet you. I can call you back with a time and place.”

“About five hours. Less, with the way Andrew drives.” 

“Alright then, I’ll get back to you soon.” 

His stomach growls insistently, and so Neil wanders his way to the kitchen. There’s pizza left over from their dinner and Neil eats a slice cold. He would rather have an apple but Andrew’s house isn’t very well stocked. 

When his uncle calls him back, Neil and Andrew have to meet a woman at the botanical gardens. He texts Andrew’s phone with a photo of her. They have to meet the woman there at six pm. Stuart also made a hotel reservation under Adam Doge, presumably one of Stuart’s aliases; it's not a name Neil has heard before. His uncle tells him to be safe and to call him with updates; to call if Neil ever needed anything. 

Neil sets an alarm for ten on Andrew’s phone and managed to sleep for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews are like 60% of the reason I wrote these :) please never stop validating me <3 thank you so much for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starving and I should be cooking breakfast (read: making cereal because I am not to be trusted with open flame) but I’m posting this instead :)

He’s used to sleeping in the Nest. The hard bed, the black lightless pitch of the walls, the breathing of Jean in the other bed. It’s a far cry from the Andrew’s living room. The chair feels different than Neil’s bed, softer and lumpy. The street lights shine through the window curtains, making yellow strips on the walls. And it’s dead quiet. He can’t hear Andrew sleeping upstairs and there isn’t so much as a ticking clock or dripping sink on the lower level. It helps him sleep, the sheer difference of the rooms. 

He wakes violently when Andrew throws something at his face. He scowls down at a piece of pancake on his chest. At least it wasn’t covered in syrup. He pops it in his mouth.

“You never were one to waste food,” Andrew says. There smile is missing, and he looks green. 

“Are you off your meds?”

“I told you I wanted to have a real conversation.” 

“No you didn’t,” Neil doesn’t know if Andrew had mentioned that or not. It has been a busy few days. 

Andrew levels him a flat look. “You called your uncle last night. Have you been making plans without me?” 

“Not plans, not really. He’s sending me money and a gun. I have nothing planned after that. The woman he’s sending has an address to a hotel, I guess but we can take turns driving or something if you don’t want to stop.” 

“You’re staying.” It's not a question but Neil agrees anyway. 

He had slept well, with his mind quiet, but his neck and shoulders were a bit stiff from lying curled sideways on the uneven chair. He stretches up, feeling the borrowed shirt ride up. He had new scars, but what’s the point of hiding them from Andrew? 

“Pancakes on the stove.”

Neil stops his stretch. He didn’t know Andrew could cook. But then, considering the few parts of the tragic backstory Neil has unlocked, Andrew had to either learn to cook or starve. And surely pancakes weren’t that hard to make. Neil had never tried himself, and he can’t remember his mother ever cooking then either. He thinks the first and last time he had ever eaten pancakes had been at Westshore. 

The syrup is too sweet so Neil puts grape jelly on it instead. He brings two back to the living room where Andrew is eating. 

“I’m going to try to stay,” Neil says around a mouthful of pancake. “I want to stay here with you. Uncle Stuart says that Ichirou called him asking about me, not Tetsuji or Kengo. Kevin told you about their hierarchy?” 

Andrew nods. He has a bottle of whisky now, and he takes a drink of it. He feels like commenting but Neil had no right to question Andrew’s habits right now. _This_ , this was the Andrew that Neil remembered. Minus the drinking and cigarettes, the drugs were gone and Andrew was as steady and unwavering as Neil remembered. The ache in his chest grew with a feeling he almost quite place. He hadn’t realized he had missed his Andrew so much. 

“I’m hoping I can make a deal with Ichirou, for myself, Kevin, and Jean. I don’t want to leave Jean there.” He missing Jean. It had felt weird when Andrew had left him in Westshore, like he was missing a limb. But Jean had been closer, and had been around more simply because of the partner system the Ravens used. He misses Jean like he missed Andrew. 

“But if Ichirou sends my father,” Neil swallows before continuing. “If he sends my father I’ll leave. I’ll go to my Uncle. I want you to consider coming with me. I know you have family now, and a life here. But my Uncle can give you a fun job beating people up or something, and you can get off of the medication. We might be able to figure something out for your brother and cousin, if you want. I just want you to think about that.”

“I thought you didn’t know me,” Andrew says. “You can’t trust me.”

“Maybe not, not yet. But I don’t have anyone else, Andrew. We have our deal; you help me, and I’ll make sure you stay here.” 

“I can’t go back,” Neil is so quiet that Andrew has to strain to hear. “You saw how things were; I’m nothing there. Worse than nothing, I’m Riko’s _thing_. I can’t go back, Andrew.” 

“Then don’t. Go shower, you can borrow more clothes. We’ll go shopping after.”

“You going to take me to dinner too?” 

That’s new, Andrew thinks. Neil never understood jokes like that when they were younger, much less said them. Someone had come out of their shell, but at a high price. Still, Andrew will take Neil as he is, issues and all. 

“No,” Andrew is deadpan. “You’re buying. The cost of putting up with your idiocy.”

Neil flips him the finger and goes to shower. He doesn’t lock the door because it’s just him and Andrew here, and when he gets out Andrew has left a pile of clothes on the counter. Neil finds a pile of new toothbrushes in a basket above the sink. They must have been on sale because there are a lot of them. Handy, at least. 

The pants are loose but don’t sag too badly, and they’re a little short on his ankles. There’s a belt too. But the shirt is short sleeved. It shows off most of Neil’s arms; the round cigarette burns and rings of knife cuts from Lola, and the long scars that split his forearm from wrist to elbow. There are a few on each arm from multiple attempts. 

They’re hard to look at, permanent reminders of Neil’s worst moments in life. He crosses his arms and presses the scars against his ribs. He peeks out to door to call out. 

“Andrew? Do you have any long sleeves I can borrow? Or a sweater?” 

There is no answer. Is Andrew already in the car? Neil ventures out, arms still pressed tightly to himself. He finds Andrew in one of the bedrooms with music playing on a speaker. 

“Do you have a different shirt? Or a jacket?” 

Andrew turns to his bed and throws a jacket at Neil. He catches it and puts it on, painfully aware of Andrew’s scrutiny. Andrew waits until Neil has it on to walk over. He pinches Neil’s wrist between two fingers and carefully peels the sleeve back. Andrew gives him a glare when Neil twitches like he wants to pull away. He stares at them hard, hand hover over the scars but not touching; just studying. He turns away when he’s looked his fill. 

“I told you it was bad there,” Neil all but snarls, set to defense. He’s back to holding himself, running one hand through his wet hair. 

Instead of arguing, Andrew throws his keys at him. “You’re driving.” 

Neil blinks in surprise but let’s the subject change. 

Andrew had already taken his meds, and they make his attention short. The alcohol had helped stave off some of the symptoms while he had his little chat with Neil. Between the two Andrew didn't trust himself behind the wheel. No, it was better to let Neil drive. Maybe it would help him feel in control of something again. 

Andrew throws more clothes in the backpack and throws it over his shoulder. Neil would have his own clothes in a few hours. It was Sunday and they had no need to call coach. Andrew would call Wymack in the morning to tell the man not to expect him or Neil at morning practice on Monday. 

It shouldn’t surprise him that Neil drives like he stole it. They’re on the highway to Charlotte weaving between tractor-trailers and minivans. Neil has them going more than twenty over the speed limit. He’s glaring at the road. Andrew has his music up playing over everything else. 

He stops for fuel when they get down to half a tank. It’s a habit left from his mother, stopping for fuel before they get too low, in case they had to get away quickly. Andrew doesn’t mind, he gets out of the car and stretches and goes inside for candy when he pays. He gets Neil a bottle of Bug Juice just for laughs. Neil remembers seeing these at nearly every gas station, but he had never had one. He takes a drink- and spits it right back out. 

Andrew is cackling. 

How can something be bitter and sour and too-sweet all at once? It says grape but there’s nothing grapey about whatever poison is in that plastic bottle. 

“What the hell was that?” Neil sputters. He grabs a bottle of water to get the taste out but the taste lingers. He snatches the lit cigarette out of Andrew’s mouth and inhaled sharply in a second attempt. Andrew is laughing at him again. 

“I get why Allison calls you monster now,” Neil glares at him as he starts the car. The juice is left abandoned on the ground. “You’re a demon.” 

“You would know.” 

Andrew sits like he can’t make himself comfortable. He leans against the window with his knees bent and feet in the center console. He twists and puts one leg on the dash a while later. When he gets bored again he squirms and slouches with both feet on the dash. It’s maddening. He doesn’t wear a seatbelt and keeps fidgeting. Andrew puts his own music on and Neil is surprised to remember the song. It’s rap, the same song that Andrew had sang in the locker room at Easthaven. Neil is surprised he remembers, it had been so long ago. But then, Andrew had definitely made an impression. 

Despite the distractions, they make good time, minus the frequent and sometimes unnecessary stops for fuel. Andrew naps and reads and generally drives Neil crazy, but it’s nice. He’s missed this, time with Andrew. It may not be _his_ Andrew, but it was close enough. 

The botanical garden is beautiful, and after they meet the woman and pick up Neil’s things (Stuart had indeed given Neil a pistol, small enough to be easily concealed), the boys spend a few minutes strolling through the grounds. It’s nice here. The plants are green and flourishing with color. It smells fresh and the perfume from the flowers linger in the humidity. It’s warm enough that Neil wishes he could take off his sweater, but he doesn’t dare. 

Andrew follows a bee for a while, distracted and content to let Neil wander on his own. Andrew gets bored when the bee lands to pollinate a flower, and he follows the sound of trickling water back to a fountain. It’s an elaborate thing, with engraved roses and layers of pouring pitchers. It’s taller than Andrew, and the top rains water down over the court surrounding it. He stays back out of the water but enjoys the rainbow the light makes. 

A coin machine catches his eye. Further down the path is one of the coin presses that stamps the pennies flat and presses the designs into them. He doesn’t have any change in his wallet, the jingle annoys him, but he knows Neil has change from the last gas station.

He wanders back the way he came, looking for a familiar junkie. At least the gardens are a change of scenery from the Exy courts. And Neil is an oh so convenient excuse to miss tomorrow’s practice. 

The idiot is waiting by the bench where Andrew left him. He’s looking anywhere but at the girl in front of him. She keeps talking like she doesn’t notice his obvious discomfort. When Neil sees Andrew his face lights. 

‘ _Help,_ ’ Neil signs. 

Andrew forces his way past the girl, making her step back to make room for him. Andrew sits next to Neil, just a bit closer than usual. 

‘ _I cant take you anywhere._ ’

‘ _She just started talking to me, I don’t know why._ ’ 

Andrew puts his hand on Neil’s back, noting the way Neil does not flinch back. He turns to the girl. 

“Problem?”

She looks from Andrew’s hand back to Neil who leans into Andrew’s side. 

“Whatever, you’re ugly anyway. Fags.”

Neil scowls at her back and flips her off. Andrew laughs and tugs Neil to stand, and leads the hopeless fool back to the penny press. 

“Give me your change,” Andrew opens his hand out and waits. 

_’Are you robbing me?_ ’

But still Neil digs into his pocket and hangs Andrew a bit of change. Andrew picks a design that makes him think of Nicky -a very phallic looking flower. 

Neil cocks his head. 

“For the pest.”

Neil isn’t sure who ‘the pest’ is; usually it’s him. 

The hotel Stuart booked for them isn’t far. It’s a few blocks down, easily within walking distance. Neil ticks the gun into his jeans and pulls his hoodie over it. They pass by a bakery with donuts in the window, and Andrew walks straight inside. Neil thinks about leaving him behind, but finds himself opening the door anyway. 

He expected bright colors and a lot of children; Neil has never been in a bakery before. But the colors are neutral and the bright splashes of color are all from the cakes and pies. The place is large, and seperated by selection. Pies on a moving carousel, a large cookie display with more flavors than Neil could imagine; certainly more than the standard chocolate chip/ oatmeal/ sugar cookies. The cakes and cupcakes cover nearly a third of the store, and there’s a cooler section for cheesecakes. 

Andrew is staring longingly at a layered round chocolate cake with red strawberries decorating the top. The strawberries look good, Neil thinks; the cake, not so much. 

He watches Andrew take it to the counter and is surprised at how quickly Andrew chose from the wide selection. It really is a nice bakery. 

But then Andrew goes back and grabs a batch of cupcakes to take to the cashier. 

And then a basket of those round cream filled puffs joins the pile. 

And a box of donuts. 

Neil raises his eyebrows at Andrew and snaps his fingers to pull his attention away from what looks like a chocolate and cherry cheesecake. 

‘ _Are you done?_ ’

Andrew glances from the pile at the counter, and the amused cashier, to Neil. 

“Maybe.” 

‘ _You’re taking some of this home right?_ ’

Andrew picks up on Neil calling it ‘home’, even if the idiot doesn’t realize what he said. 

“Maybe. You’re buying.”

Neil sighs and tries not to gawk at the total. He does glare at Andrew the rest of the walk to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m imagining Andrew being too lazy (when he’s on the drugs) to bother signing when speaking is easier. Idk. Anyway! Thanks for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates. I haven't really moved before and it was chaos. The drive was lovely though! I put pictures up on tumblr, I'm booksaboutgay if you want to look at them or message me there :)

The nice part about living like a detainee was that all of Neil’s clothes had been chosen for him. Both Westshore and Edgar Allan had provided him with uniforms. Before that Neil was used to shopping for basic clothes at donation stores and garage sales, and his mother approving bland and baggy clothes. 

Shopping with Andrew was different, to say the least. 

Walmart would have been fine. Neil says as much and Andrew reaches over to jerk the wheel away when Neil tries to drive them into the parking lot. 

“Oh no, I don’t think so. I’m not watching you dress in discount jeans and tacky shirts forever. I know you can afford whatever clothes I pick out for you, your uncle gave you quite a tidy sum.”

“You looked through my stuff.” Neils accusation is half hearted. He had expected as much, honestly. It is Andrew, after all. He had routinely searched through Neil’s stash of contraband while at Westshore, searching for a new book to read usually; Neil always gave Andrew his candy anyway. 

“You didn’t hide it.” 

“I didn’t think I needed to.” 

“Keep going straight. You’ll need to be in the left lane, I’ll tell you where to turn.” 

Andrew’s choice of clothing are black jeans and the holes in them are apparently fashionable. 

“They’re _distressed_ ,” Andrew scoffs as he throws another pair on the pile. 

“No, I am distressed. These are just impractical.” 

The hill of clothes are dropped in a heap on the floor while Neil tries them all on, at Andrew’s insistence. The jeans are all ‘distressed’ or whatever, and black. Neil doesn’t mind the black, and the Nest has desensitized him to the tightness of them; it makes them harder to get off, which is a plus. The ones that show too much skin are discarded. Andrew gets the hint and even brings back a few pairs without holes. 

The shirts are a different story. He prefers his shirts looser, with a hem that will stretch down to his legs to cover himself and sleeves long enough to hide his scars. There are a few that are decent, some with hoods on them and others with holes for his thumbs. Those he adds to the ‘keep’ pile; It’s a pitifully small pile, compared to the mountain of rejected clothes. There are a few others that he can exchange for larger sizes. 

“You need more clothes than that. This isn’t Westshore, you don’t have to cycle through the same three outfits.”

“Most of the clothes here are too revealing. I don’t want to show that much skin. It might give people the wrong idea.” 

Like a switch was hit, Andrew’s smile shudders. He stares at Neil for a second, until the drugs push the moment of sobriety aside and he grins until his cheeks hurt. 

“No still means no, Neil.” 

Neil’s laugh is hollow. “It’s a shame nobody else knows that.” 

“Come on.” 

The clothes are paid for in cash, plus a black backpack Andrew throws at the counter. And then a black jacket as well. Neil isn’t sure who Andrew is picking them out for, but he pays regardless. At least the boots Andrew picks are in Neil’s size, and they’re heavy enough to do some serious damage. Those, Neil buys without complaint. 

Outside of the shop, Andrew drags him into a restroom and dogs through the clothing bags. He hands neil the boots and some of the clothes, and all but shoves him into a stall to change. 

“You smell; I’m not letting you stink up my car. You heathen.” 

“I’m the heathen? You ate the entire box of donuts for breakfast. You tore them apart and left frosting on the blankets. Neanderthal.” 

“Big word from the short man.” 

“I’m taller than you now,” Neil points out with a hint of smile. He steps out of the stall, as if to prove his point. The boots make him an inch taller. 

“That’s nothing to brag about, the bar is pretty low.” 

Neil snorts a laugh before he can stop himself. 

After, they stop for lunch and more clothes, and some school supplies. They don’t return to Palmetto until after midnight, but Aaron and Nicky are waiting up in the dorm room playing video games. It really is weird to see both twins together. 

“Wymack is pissed, he said to call him,” Nicky says. 

“You could at least answer your phone when you decide to go missing.” Aaron puts down the remote and comes to stand in front of Andrew. He eyes the bags in his brothers hands, and Neil. 

“That’s an oxymoron,” Andrew says. “Neil’s sleeping here. Don’t fuck with him.” 

Aaron scoffs but doesn’t say anything. Nicky whines. 

“We weren’t going to bother him. Much. But he’s so pretty and mysterious, how can I resist?” 

“You’ll manage, or you’ll learn to live without your fingers.”

Nauseous from the slow withdrawal of his medication, Andrew just wants to curl in bed and sleep. He drops his overnight bag on the floor in the kitchen and goes to the bedroom to call Wymack. Neil follows like a dog on a leash. He supposes Neil wouldn’t want to be left alone with Nicky. Andrew can’t blame him. Kevin is already asleep, a book tucked open between his arm and ribs. He’s snoring a little. Riko used to complain about it. 

The phone rings several times before Wymack answers, and Neil listens to a one sided conversation. When Andrew hangs up, Neil is still waiting. 

“He wants us in his office tomorrow, bright and early. Congrats, Neil, you’re going to be on a court again. You must be ecstatic. At least we finally have someone who can keep up with Kevin. Junkie.” 

Neil perks like Andrew was offering him an extra serving of fruit from his tray. “They’re letting me play?” 

“No. Team meeting. Probably about you, but we’ll see. Maybe the Ravens have come up with another plan on taking over the world as we know it. Or at least Kevin’s world. That could be fun to watch.” 

“Fuck Kevin,” Neil spits. 

“I wouldn’t,” Andrew shrugs. 

Neil glares at him. He doesn’t like the twisted sense of humor that comes with Andrew’s addled brain. He flips Andrew the finger as he leaves. Nicky and Aaron are turning off the tv, thankfully. Neil sits down in one of the beanbags; Andrew’s, judging by the smell of cigarettes and body spray. 

Nicky pauses a few feet away, and Aaron locks himself in the bathroom, leaving the two of them alone. 

“Sure you don’t want some company?” 

“Quite.” Everything in Neil is prepared to fight or run if Nicky comes any closer. The suggestive looks he has been giving Neil have not gone unnoticed. 

Nicky shrugs. “Oh well, it was worth a try. Have a good night!” 

It was not worth the try. Now Neil’s skin was crawling even under all of his clothes. He listens carefully as the Foxes go to the bedroom, the bunk bed knocking against the wall and the mattresses creaking. 

Neil can’t shake the hypersensitive prickle in his skin, the feeling of being in danger where there is none. Nicky is a creep but Neil is the biggest threat here. But he can’t sleep somewhere unknown, with men he cannot trust.

A knife from the kitchen helps, tucked up against his chest. It allows Neil to close his eyes and doze off, but when he jerks awake the microwave clock tells him only twenty minutes have passed. He looks around the room with a white knuckle grip on the handle of the knife. There’s nobody here, and the bathroom is empty. Neil checks the closets. There is nobody here. Andrew’s family is asleep in the bedroom. 

He tries dozing off a few more times before he can’t stand the adrenaline rushes that come with sudden wakening. He’s checked the closet and the bathroom multiple times. He knows that this is only his mind playing tricks, but he can’t help it. 

With resignation, Neil stands. He can’t sleep here, and staying in a dorm room with nothing to do is pointless. He may as well go for a run and survey the area while he has time. 

The night air is cool and it’s late enough that even the parties have quieted down by now. The streets are empty, just how Neil prefers. One by one he grids the blocks around the town, noting hiding places and cheap cafes; the bus station, the airport, the train station. 

He tires himself after sunrise and makes himself hurry into a jog back to campus. Andrew’s dorm is still locked, which is a reassuring sign that nobody from Neil’s world has forced their way in. There are no sounds from the other side of the door, even though Andrew had mentioned a meeting with the Foxes this morning. Neil decides to wait at the base of the stairs by the lobby and he Foxes while he waits. He wakes to footsteps coming down. There are several groups of soccer players that come down before the Foxes do and they give Neil an odd look as they walk past. But then Andrew is there. 

Nicky drives them to the stadium. 

“What’s wrong, Goldilocks? Did the bears chase you out of the cottage?” 

Neil isn’t sure if that’s how the story goes, though he had never heard it before so he wouldn’t really know. 

“Didn’t the bears eat her?” Neil asks. 

“Of course that’s what your mother told you.”

“Oh my god,” Nicky gasps and turns around to look at Neil. They run a stop sign but it’s early enough that there are no ads to hit, beside Matt’s truck behind them. “That’s not how it goes. What kind of person tells a baby that Goldilocks was eaten?”

“They are bears, Nicky. It makes sense that they would eat her instead of chasing her. Humans can’t outrun a bear,” Neil says. 

“If you’re being logical,” Andrew says, “then the bears don’t have a beds for Goldilocks to sleep in or porridge for her to eat. So don’t apply your logic elsewhere.” 

“Even fairytale bears can run faster than a little girl.” 

“They chase her away, and the big bad wolf from the three little pigs eats her instead. There, happy? Someone still dies and the symbolism for the government profits again.” 

“Jesus Andrew. Neil, don’t listen to him, sweetie. He’s a pessimist.” 

“He’s a realist,” Neil argues. 

Andrew laughs. “Same thing.” 

The car comes to a strop and everyone goes inside. Aaron unlocks the door with a key code. 

“7-13 is the code,” Kevin tells him. 

Neil chokes on the collar of his shirt when Andrew drags him away from the court to the commons area in the lockers. It’s nice. Better than Evermore’s black walls. The couches are a hideous orange, and the paw prints stand out in contrast against the white paint. There’s a couple of couches and chairs, and a tv too. Andrew pulls him to the couch. 

“That’s where I sit,” Kevin scowls down at him. 

“Oh? I didn’t see your name written on it. Was it on the other side, or do I need to get my eyes checked?” 

Kevin scowls down at him and sits in one of the chairs. 

“Okay you grumpy shits, sit down and shut up,” Wymack barks, sending everyone to their seats. “We’re signing Nathaniel-”

Andrew interrupts with a chirpy yet threatening, “Neil.” 

Wymack nods once in short acknowledgment. “Neil is obviously no longer missing,” he gives a pointed scowl toward Andrew, who waves. “And considering Andrew hasn’t gotten rid of him yet, we’re obviously keeping him. We could use some more talent, even if he was a Raven. He’ll pick up striker quickly enough; and if not, at least it puts us in the clear with the board.”

A standard contract is passed to Neil, along with a pen. Andrew watches the idiot read carefully through every word. 

“So what,” Seth scoffs. “We’re just going to sign Andrew’s ex boyfriend?”

“We never dated. We were just roommates,” Neil says. 

Wymack shakes his head. “Jesus Christ,” he says under his breath. 

“ _Roommates_ ,” Nicky says with a wink. Andrew pushes him off the couch. 

The Foxes chatter aimlessly while Neil finishes signing. He hands it over for Andrew to give to the man. 

“Right,” Wymack claps, getting everyone's attention again. “Neil, you have an appointment with Kathy Ferdinand Saturday morning. Be on the bus by four, if you’re late I’m leaving you here.” 

Being late had never been an option before, not with the Ravens nor his mother. Riko and Mary both would have beaten him for his tardy. Neil will not be late. He adds an alarm onto his new phone that Andrew had picked out. 

“There is paperwork for you to fill out for late admittance, I have it in my office. See me after practice for them,” Wymack says. “Kevin, work with Neil on footwork and things until Abby clears him for court. No more fighting, or you’re both running marathons. The rest of you, gear up. Wesninski, your gear will be here next week. Until then, Andrew can show you where the spare armor is.”

It’s actually Kevin that helps fit and adjust Neil’s armor. They squable a bit but after Andrew threatens to put them in a ‘share sweater’ together, whatever the hell that is, Kevin shuts up. Besides, they can focus on Exy instead of inhouse fighting. 

The drills are unnecessary; Neil knows them all so well he could do them in his sleep. He probably has, actually, considering all of the late nights spent on the court at Evermore. But this gets him out on the court, it gets him moving and spending some of the pent up energy that has been acruing over the last several days. His stitches pull and his bruises ache, and the thum of his pumping blood has his broken bones throbbing. But his heart is racing with exertion, and Neil is focusing on his footwork rather than his father or the Moriyamas. And the Foxes are playing around them, moving around Kevin and Neil in some sense of order and unity, though it is a far cry from the uniformed lines the Ravens practiced. Only Kevin can keep up wih him, and only just; Neil knows that if he pushed himself harder he could outpace Kevin. Everything is good for a few hours.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Neil’s suit is tightly fitted to him, a little tight on his thighs and hips and across his chest. They hem his sleeves and pants quickly while Kathy pumps the early morning audience into cheering. They smell blood in the water. 

“I present to your our first guest for the day, one of the starting backliners for the Ravens, partner to Jean Moreau. Help me give a big welcome to Nathaniel Wesninski!” She says his name slowly, like she has been practicing it in the mirror all morning. 

Neil takes his cue and walks on stage to greet her and the crowd. “It’s a bit of a mouthful, I know. Call me Neil.” 

“Neil, good morning, welcome. I’m so glad to have you with me on the show this morning.” She kisses his cheek despite his attempt to pull away. “I can’t believe you called little old me to set up today’s interview. Oh, and do we have a show for you guys! A little birdie told me that you might be leaving Riko! I mean, the Ravens.”

“I finished signing the paperwork yesterday, actually. I’m officially a Palmetto State Fox.” The crowd erupts in booing. Apparently they’re upset about him switching teams. “I know, I know. It’s a big change but I think it’s for the best. After all, Kevin is here too, and there is a lot I can learn from him. Considering I’ll be switching positions from backliner to striker.”

More screaming. Even Kathy is gaping at him, but she recovers quickly. 

“You’re moving from backliner with the Ravens to a Fox striker? That is quite the change, Neil. I must say, I’m surprised. What made you change?”

“Like I said, Kevin is here. I think that’s enough reason. The Ravens were very kind with their offer; I spent a lot of time training with them,” Neil doesn’t say it was two years. “And I don’t think that it was a good fit. The Ravens are the best, but they get that way at the risk of their mercy. The Ravens are a cruel team, and I find that it leaves a lot to be desired.”

“So did you move because of Kevin Day, or were there underlying issues with the Ravens?” Kathy’s eyes sparkle at the prospect of a juicy story. 

“The Ravens are the best,” Neil allows. “But not for much longer. Kevin is the best striker in Exy, and I am going to train right next to him. Coach Wymack is running a great program, and the Foxes are talented and tough. They need a little polishing, but with two Ravens on the team we’re going to give the Ravens some real competition.”

“Those are bold claims for a rookie. Riko must miss having such … _fire_ on his team.”

“Let’s just say that there are reasons why Riko has lost two of his perfect court.”

Kathy adopts a clever grin like the cat that got the cream. “Then I guess it’s a good thing that I have a surprise guest- Riko Moriyama! Starting striker and Captain for the Ravens, come on out and join us. Take a seat, take a seat.”

Riko kisses her cheek and takes a seat beside Neil. 

“I’m sure you have something to say to that,” Kathy prods at Riko. The crowd cheers- how dare some newcomer challenge and ridicule their king? They wanted blood. 

“Nathaniel, it’s good to see you. If only it were under better circumstances. Your teammates have missed you; Jean, of course; Reacher and Engle, too. And Johnson. Of course it wasn’t too hard to find a suitable replacement. You were valuable, but not irreplaceable. Remember that.”

The crowd whistles and crows in front of them. Neil stares Riko down. Andrew is nearby to help provide cover. Neil is in public with cameras and an audience of people focused on him. Riko can’t physically do anything here; he can’t haul Neil back to the dungeons of the Nest; he can’t beat Neil into the floor or throw him to Johnson and his friends. He won’t let himself be trapped after the show; Neil will run back to the Foxes and get the hell out of here before Riko has a chance to trap him somewhere. 

“I can’t say that the feeling is mutual. Jean is a talented player and he deserves better than what your team can offer him.”

“And pray tell, just what is so wrong with the Ravens?” Riko issues the dare for Neil to open his mouth about the abuses he suffered there, to throw his trauma under the spotlight and bring the wrath of the family down on him. “If I recall, you are the one who downgraded, switching to the Foxes. Kevin may have been one of the best strikers, but he isn’t anymore. His tragic accident has left him a has-been. He isn’t the best anything anymore.”

“He is _the_ best striker, and always has been. Better than you can ever hope to be. It is a privilege to train beside him.”

Riko visibly wrinkles at the words. Neil watches it play over Riko’s features as he tries to calm himself for the sake of publicity. 

“The words of an undisciplined, untried freshman,” Riko sniffs. 

“I think that says more about the Ravens than the Foxes. Considering I only just recently signed with coach Wymack, after having spent months training with the Ravens.”

“We were too much for you?” Riko says, mockingly. 

“I’ll admit, some of the training was torturous.” 

It’s dangerously close to the truth, and Riki’s eyes flash in silent warning. 

“Which is why you were not fit for perfect court.” Riko eyes the bandage over Neil’s number. “Ravens have more control than you have over yourself. However, you were a promising player. All will be forgiven if you return to us, and you learn the self control that you so obviously lack.” 

The threat is hardly veiled enough to televise. Essentially, ‘come back so we can beat you for daring to leave.’ But also, ‘come back before we are forced to come get you.’ 

“I can think of literally anything else I would rather do. Like die.”

“Just as well. Your mouth is going to get you into trouble one day; more trouble than I need.” 

“Oh, wow, okay then.” Kathy claps, desperate to regain control of the snapping between her guests. “You have both given Exy fans quite a lot to think about! Thank you both so much for coming onto the show.”

Neil dodges Kathy’s goodbye kiss before the cameras are even off of him. He uses the brief distraction to get off of the stage and away from Riko. He drops his mic on the floor, unclipping it from the borrowed jacket. 

Riko is quick to catch up. Neil knows that Riko won’t have come alone, but for the first time Neil stands before Riko with nothing between them- no bodyguards, no Tetsuji, and nothing to keep Neil down. With the opportunity comes the rage, and when Riko comes at him Neil punches him in the mouth. Riko stumbles back and Neil jumps on him, pinning Riko down and repaying every blown. 

Someone grabs Neil and drags him away from Riko despite Neil struggling. Riko’s mouth is bleeding and if they were at Evermore the Master would be caning Neil unconscious; that is, if Riko’s favorite backliners didn’t get to him first. 

It’s Jean that has Neil hand back, restrained. He could fight back, Neil thinks. He could tell and bring attention to them as a ploy to get Riko away from him. But either way, Jean would be punished and Neil can’t bring himself to do that. So Neil lets himself be held and he lets Riko get hit him in turn. 

“How dare you! I will make you beg me when we return home. I am going to make you forget your own name, Nathaniel.” 

“You must have missed me,” Neil spits blood in Riko’s face. “With nobody around to let you play at being a big man. Get your shots in now before someone notices and separates us, because I won’t be going back with you. How will it look if I mysteriously return to Evermore after I signed with the Foxes and publicly rejected you? I’m not afraid of you anymore. I don’t belong to you; I belong to the Moriyamas, not a worthless second son.”

“You are _mine_ ,” Riko almost shouts, just barely remembering the audience and stage hands around them. They had to move soon if they didn’t want to be caught. Neil is surprised nobody had heard their fight. 

“ _My_ property, actually.” Andrew’s voice is near. “Riko, don’t make me ruin your last ‘perfect court’.” 

“Don’t touch Jean,” Neil snaps at Andrew before he could hurt anyone. 

Riko smirks at them. “Does Nathaniel hold your leash now, Doe? And here I thought you were holding his.”

“Neil doesn’t need a guard dog. It looks like he has a bite of his own.” 

“Don’t forget that I made you the best backliner in the country,” Riko flicks a look from Andrew to Neil, then to Jean. 

“I’m a striker now,” Neil smiles with bloody teeth. His healing injuries hurt with the new bruises but he had gotten to hit Riko and it had been worth it. 

“And when you fail I will have you drug back to the Nest by your hair. When your punishment is over you won’t be able to run away again. You are going to forget every word except ‘please’.” 

“You won’t get the chance,” Andrew takes a step toward Riko. “The reunion has been nice and all, but I’m getting tired of you. Give me Neil.”

The last part is said to Jean, who is holding Neil back with strong hands though Neil isn’t struggling. 

“I’m sorry,” Neil mumbles in French. He’s sorry that he left Jean behind. He’s sorry that he’s going to have to leave Jean again. Jean squeezes once in reply when he lets Neil go. He understands. 

Neil goes to Andrew. He wipes at the blood on his face with his sleeve but it just smears, sticky and wet. They watch Riko leave first, wiping at his own face. Neil smiles again, satisfied. 

”You have so much rage for such a small child,” Andrew quips once they’re out of range. 

Andrew shoves Neil ahead so he can watch while Neil walks. He much preferred the angry Neil to the cowering one. Cowering didn’t suit Neil. 

“Did you forget how to duck?” 

“I was being held, how exactly did you expect me to duck?” 

“You’re an idiot.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted aaages ago but whatever. Sorry. I am starting a new job though! I’m hoping that a little change and stability will help me start writing more. Fingers crossed!

Neil’s anger is stewing inside of him. His hatred for Riko hasn’t eased at all on the drive back to Palmetto. Andrew is sitting in a seat nearby, giving Neil his space but also acting as a buffer for the rest of the Foxes. It’s as if he can tell Neil is aching to destroy something. He hadn’t even allowed Abby back to look at the new bruises on his face. They were just bruises after all, and Andrew knows Neil has suffered far worse. He does throw the box of tissues at Neil to wipe the blood off of his face. 

He wiped at the blood angrily but the rest would just have to be washed off. He can’t stop snarling even though his lips hurt, and he hides behind his hand in case someone sees him and thinks he’s insane. He realizes suddenly that he and Andrew have matching grins. 

The rest of the bus files away first, and Neil nearly ducks out the emergency exit just to be free quicker. His skin is crawling and hot, and he’s so angry he is itching for one of the Foxes to pick a fight. Kevin, preferably, who never takes much to goad. 

“You’re welcome,” Neil shouts at Kevin’s back. 

Kevin turns around. “What?” 

“I said that you are fucking welcome. For taking the bullet for you again, for keeping Riko trained on me instead of you. Again. You are a fucking coward.” 

“This was your debut, I didn’t need to be on stage. You’ve had PR training, I didn’t think you needed me there,” Kevin says. 

“I was ambushed by Riko, and where were you? Sitting safely in the audience. I guess that’s a good thing because you wouldn’t want the world to know that Kevin Day is a coward. You would have pissed yourself if that had been you on that stage.”

Kevin moves toward Neil but Andrew comes to stop between them. By now all of the foxes have stopped to watch. 

Andrew clicks his tongue. “Ah-ah, no touching. Go get drunk at Wymack’s. And you,” He turns to Neil and crooks his finger. _If you cannot play nice_.... he trails off. 

Neil follows Andrew. They walk towards the car and Andrew whistles for Nicky and Aaron to follow. They do, Nicky looking surprised and Aaron irritated. 

_Sit_ , Andrew motions to Neil, and motions to the passenger seat. He does, but he was planning to anyway. Nicky drives them. Neil has noticed that Andrew doesn’t drive when he’s medicated, and it makes sense as to why. Nothing can hold Andrew’s attention for long anymore, unless he’s sober and not sick from withdrawal. Andrew will drive drunk but he won’t drive medicated. 

And then, Andrew takes him to the roof. He takes the knives out of his hands and shows them to Neil before he sets them on the ground out of the way. He motions for Neil to do the same, and Neil pulls a set of knives from his pockets as well. He places hem next to Andrew’s. 

Andrew walks to the middle of the roof and Neil follows. 

“Hit me,” Andrew says. 

“What?”

“You’re angry. You’ve been picking fights with Kevin and going on longer runs. I think it’s time to release some aggression. I’ve been told it’s therapeutic.” 

“I’m not going to hit you, Andrew.” 

“Sure? Because after this, I have to take you shopping again. You’re rooming with Matt and Seth, you’re going to need sheets and towels and actual things that costs money. Hundreds of moneys, even. And it’s going to take hours away from your endless running and Exy obsession.” 

“Is this a clever way of throwing me off the roof,” Neil asks. 

“Not yet. I’m mildly pleased with you breaking Riko’s nose.”

“I broke his nose?”

“Hopefully. Come on, Neil. Hit me with your best shot.” 

Now is as good a chance as any to test how Andrew’s control changed with the meds. Without warning he charges into Andrew. Neil catches him on the chin with a sharp left hook. Andrew lets himself turn with the blow to lesson the damage, and jabs his fist into Neil’s side. 

Neil staggers to the side and takes another swing at Andrew, fucking in and out before Andrew could catch him again. The little fucker had always been quick, and between Andrew’s training and whatever the ravens had done to him, Neil was unforgiving with the blows he dealt. It was worse than fighting with Renee who, while she didn’t hold back, didn’t want to hurt him. Neil did. He recognized the feelings Neil was feeling because he had felt it himself; that need to hurt and break something. 

Neil is grinning wickedly, his lips drawn back like an angry dog’s. Andrew has always hated that smile. It’s too bad that he can’t keep his own grin off his cheeks. 

The next time Neil comes within reach, Andrew grabs him and unbalanced him with a strong pull. Neil tips forward and Andrew rams his knee up into Neil midsection. Neil staggers with a huff and Andrew lets him back away instead of kneeing Neil in the face. It’s due to hard-won reflexes that Neil stays standing. 

In a breath, Neil pushes away the pain and rights himself. It feels strange to fight Andrew, a man that Neil used to know well. But it mostly feels good to release some of the aggression that has been building for who knows how long. And he knows that once one of them loses there won’t be consequences. Safe fighting, what a novel idea. 

Neil charges into Andrew in a modified tackle, only to go rolling across the roof when his slight weight is used against him and Andrew spins to shove them apart. 

Andrew waits for Neil to get up. They’re both careful not to stray near the edge but at least Neil knew they wouldn’t be bothered here. And anyway, he’s pretty sure they would live even if one of them did fall. 

“Damnit!” Neil curses. Andrew is laughing at him

He lunges again, launching himself back up at Andrew. Andrew tries the same move again, but this time Neil expects it and adjusts his footing to prevent toppling over. This time they both go down in a tangle of limbs. Andrew is thankfully quick to roll off of Neil. 

Neil kicks Andrew in the side when Andrew moved to stand. It toppled Andrew over out of reach and gives both men time to stand. They migrate the few feet back toward the center of the roof. 

They fight for quite a while, taking turns sending each other to the ground. They were both bruised and out of breath by the end of it. Andrew’s body aches from the good kick to his ribs and the strong jabs Neil had peppered all over him. 

Neil feels much the same. His jaw aches from where Andrew had hit him, and he rolls it gently and then carefully checks his teeth. There was no more damage that Neil didn’t already have. They had not gone easy on each other but they had avoided tearing each other to bits like they would have an actual threat. Neil has seen Andrew take down men more than double their size. Neil has done the same; Liam Mirman hadn’t even lived through his last fight with Neil. 

“Feeling better,” Andrew asks. 

Neil nods, rolling his aching shoulder. “Yeah, actually. Thanks for not throwing me off the edge.” 

“That would be counter professional. I have use for you yet.”

“Good to know I play a part in your schemes,” Neil says wryly. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t jump off the roof just to get it if spending your money.”

“I’m not that bad,” Neil complains. 

Andrew quirks a brow. “You’re cheap, for someone with so much money.” 

“It’s not that much money. It wouldn’t even buy me a decent identity.”

“I guess you’ll have to stick with being Neil for now, then. A shame, really. Your current identity is a smart ass.”

“Come on. Let’s go before your team sees the bruises and start worrying.” 

“Off to the gallows with the wretches, then.” Andrew grabs the knives off the ground and sheaths his own before he hands the others to Neil. 

Andrew droves them. Neil hates buying sheets for a bed that he knows will get little use. He doesn’t know how he will be able to sleep with other men in the room with him. He has his knives and the gun, but avoidance is better than a confrontation and possible death. 

Andrew sees Neil staring blankly at the isle of bed clothes and catches his eye with a snap of Andrew’s fingers. 

_’They are just sheets. They won’t strangle you. But I might if you don’t hurry up.’_ Andrew signs. 

_’Why can’t I just sleep with you?’_ Andrew raises a brow and Neil quickly adds, _’on the floor of the living room.’_

_’Seth is a prick but Matt is a mother hen. They won’t hurt you._ ’ 

Neil nods but he doesn’t agree. Andrew has played with the Foxes for only a year, and as far as Neil knows Andrew had never roomed with either man. Neil felt he was right to be wary. 

Andrew winds up choosing most of the things for him. Grey sheets, grey towels, and soaps that aren’t the cheapest on the shelf. Neil wrinkles his nose but Andrew waves his protests off. Andrew races up and down the aisles with the cart, riding it like a child. He runs into someone more than once and when an employee calls them out on it, Neil and Andrew both pretend to be deaf. 

Neil pays in cash and wrinkles his nose at the amount. ‘ _You said this was the cheapest store,_ ’ he complains to Andrew. 

Andrew shrugs and grabs a bag to dig for the bag of snickers he made Neil buy him. 

Matt and Seth aren’t there when Neil goes to drop his things off. He makes his bed and showers. He can see the bruises already blooming from the ‘fight’, and a little blood on Neil’s elbows. His stitches hadn’t torn, but they had pulled a bit and they were all sore from the activity. They’re probably about ready to be taken out. In a few more days maybe he’ll ask Andrew to help on the ones he can’t reach. 

Neil washes his hair and soaps the sweat away quickly. He isn’t big in taking g long showers, even if the door is locked. He’s already dressing in clothes he had to de-tag when he hears the door open and close. His roommates, at least one of them, has returned. Neil throws the clothes on over his wet body, feeling a chill in the air. 

“Hey Neil,” Matt greats him from the kitchen. 

“Matt,” Neil nods once. 

“I was going to the cafeteria for dinner with the girls. Want to come?”

“Not really.” Neil needs to find a safe place to sleep tonight. Regardless of what Coach Wymack and even Andrew say, Neil doesn’t trust himself to sleep alone with two stranger men in the room. 

“Ok,” Matt says easily. “I’ll see you later.” 

He won’t, but whatever. Neil grabs a hoodie to keep him warm on his way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have bits a pieces of the next chapter written, so I really just need to filling the blanks. But I’m kind of running out of ideas with some of these. If anyone has anything they wanna see in this fic or in Art Hoe, please leave a comment OR you can message me on Tumblr @booksaboutgay
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, you guys are so so great :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This bitch ain’t dead yet :)

He’s on the court in time for practice, despite being temporarily benched from playing. He had spent more than an hour of his night locked inside a gas station bathroom with scissors and tweezers, slowly picking at his stitches. He could reach some of them, and those he took care of himself. But the rest will have to wait until after practice, when Neil can ask Andrew. 

He’s so tired of watching everyone on the court. He wants to play. He wants to show Nicky and Aaron how it’s done. Matt is decent. But Nicky needs to concentrate on his footwork instead of talking to the team. He tells himself that it will be over tomorrow. His stitches will be gone and his fingers have put up with worse abuse. They were mostly healed by now anyway. At least he can put in a decent run at the gym until practice is over. 

There’s a basket of fruit on the table in the commons room and Neil plucks an apple up and sits just as Kevin leads the twins and Nicky inside. Nicky spies Neil crunching his apple. 

“Oh wow, I thought Kevin would be the only one to eat these. Maybe you can get Andrew to eat one without covering it in caramel first. An apple a day keeps the doctor away!” 

Neil swallows and meets Nicky’s eyes. “An apple keeps anyone away if you throw if hard enough.” 

Andrew laughs loudly from his perch on the couch. “Oh, Nicky. You know I would just peel the caramel off. It would be fun to let Neil throw slobbery apples at people, anyway.” 

“Andrew,” Neil gets his attention. ‘ _Help me with something?_ ’ he wants the last of his stitches out before practice. He’s itching to play. Andrew waves him off just as the other foxes come in, followed by Wymack. 

“Whatever you two are plotting with your secret language, stop it,” Wymack points at Andrew and Neil. “I don’t need you encouraging each other to rob liquor stores or murder my team.” 

Andrew smiles. “You never let us have any fun, Coach. How else are we supposed to spend our free time?” 

“Don’t be a smartass. Now go gear up and get your asses on the court. You have ten minutes before I start signing people up for marathons.” 

The Foxes leap into action and separate. Neil snaps at Andrew again. ‘ _Can you take my stitches out?_ ’ 

‘ _I could. Or you can wait to have our nurse take them out, like a normal person would._ ’

‘ _Normal?’_ Neil signs with a quirk of his own lips. 

Andrew flicks his fingers at Neil. ‘ _Fine. Wait for them to leave._ ’ 

It takes them a while. Kevin is out first, and he gives them a look when he sees the boys signing insults at each other. 

“Seriously? Andrew, you can’t just skip practice because Neil is here. Neil, quit distracting him! It’s hard enough getting him to participate.” 

“We’re waiting for the others to leave so he can check my stitches. We won’t miss another practice. Unless you piss me off,” Neil scowls threateningly. 

Kevin looks between them and nods shortly. “Fine. Good.” 

The other leave soon after, and Andrew and Neil are quick to sneak back in before anyone comes to bother them. It feels like they’re sneaking around again, avoiding the adults like they used to. Neil considers the feeling as he strips off his shirt. Behind him, Andrew is washing his hands. 

Neil’s back is a mess. There are even more scars than there used to be. Andrew has them memorized by now, and while they don’t disgust him, he doesn’t like seeing them there. 

He is quick and efficient with the tweezers and scissors, and he snips and tugs at the black stitches. He’s just finished pulling at the last of them when Wymack comes into the rooms. 

“I swear to god if you two are fucking in here on my time, you’ll run laps until your legs go numb.” 

He spots them in what, for anyone else, might be a compromising position. Neil is shirtless, and Andrew’s hands are still on Neil’s back.

There is only a split second of shock before Neil is diving behind Andrew. But it’s long enough for him to see that Neil’s exposed skin is covered in layers of scars. More scars than Wymack can process; except they all look intentional. They look like prolonged torture. 

“You need something? I know you’re not here to enjoy the view.” Andrew is hostile over the intrusion. 

Neil is clutching at Andrew’s sleeve, and the weird part is that Andrew is letting him. Andrew snatches Neil’s shirt off the bench and hands it to Neil. He steps in front of Neil to better block him from view. Neil shrugs it on in a hurry, not bothered or not noticing that it’s inside out and backwards, the tag sticking out below his chin. 

“I came to see what you two maggots were up to in here. I wondered if the ex-raven and my most antagonistic player were in here testing each other apart. It’s my job to keep you in one piece, Incase you didn’t notice.” 

“No sex and no bloodshed. Well, not much.” Andrew glances at the bloody tweezers still in his fist. “You’re free to go.” 

“Get your ass geared up and on court, Minyard. And you,” Wymack points to Neil. “I’m sending Abby in to lecture you about proper healing periods.”

“Yes M- Coach.” Neil stumbles. He had almost called him Master. 

Andrew drops the tweezers on the floor and gears up. Wymack leaves them. Andrew leaves and Abby enters. 

“Hi Neil. David said you took your stitches out early?” She looks at the tweezers and scissors on the bench. Neil had thrown away the bits of plastic thread. 

“Not early. I’m fine, they were ready to come out.” 

“Can I look?” 

Neil supposed she has already seen his scars, so he lifts his shirt for her. Abby looks but does not touch. 

“These could have used another day or two, but you’re not going to fall apart is you get tackled. I’m worried about your fingers, though. How do they feel?” 

“Fine. I’ve had them before, I’ve played with them before. I’m in the best shape I’ve been in years, ask Kevin. Or Andrew. I can play. Let me play.” 

She looks dubious, but she nods. “Okay, I’ll talk with David. I don’t want you getting tackled, you could do further damage to your hand. And if it hurts, then stop. Don’t push yourself. I know that with the Ravens you had to play, but things are different now. We aren’t going to punish you for taking the time to heal. So go easy on yourself. And me,” she laughs a little. 

“Sure.” 

“Ok, I’ll go talk to David. Be careful,” she warns again as she leaves. 

Neil grabs the armor he had fitted the week before. It rides uncomfortably on some of his tender wounds but it’s worth it to be on court again. 

Stitches gone and most of his bruises healed, Neil is faster than he has ever been. His first night in the Nest, he had still been bloody from his father’s punishment; he had hardly gotten the chance to fully heal since then. After two years of constant abuse, he had forgotten what it felt like to run and play without the snag of stitches or numb-throb of broken bones. 

The switch from backliner to striker is almost unreal. Neil is used to dogging Riko, used to linituf great myself to be just a half-step behind to avoid overshadowing Riko and earning himself a punishment. But now, Neil is faster than the Fox backliners. He can take the tackle if they catch him, but his footwork has left Aaron and Nicky behind him. Like fitting into an old sweater, Neil takes to being a striker again. He didn’t realize he had missed it so much. 

Neil dodges around Matt and aims the ball down court; he’s halfway down, but the goal lights up red when Andrew all but steps out of the way. Even through the mask, Neil can see Andrews droll expression. 

_What the hell?_ Neil signs furiously. _Why did you let me score? You’re not even trying._

“Good job dude!” Matt tosses an arm over Neil’s shoulders. 

Old habits override the fact that Neil is protected in striker’s armor. He hadn’t noticed that it was only Matt trying to be over friendly as always, or that matt has taken off his helmet. Neil smashes his racquet back as an improvised weapon. It’s luck that has Natt dodging the racquet with the grace of a boxer, only to be punched in the face by Neil’s following fist. Even wrapped in gloves, it hurts like a bitch and draws blood. 

Matt holds a hand over his nose in a way that suggested practice. 

“Goddamnit, kid! I was gone for five minutes. Five. I could hold my breath longer than you can go without picking a fight. If this is going to be an ongoing problem then we’re going to have to talk. You can’t keep pulverizing your teammates. Christ, I can see why you two get along so well.” The coach’s eyes flicker to Andrew. 

Neil’s temper rises. 

Captain Wilds runs over with Allison and Renee close behind. “What the hell happened here?”

“Neil happened,” Allison observes as if she had been watching the entire thing. “I told you we don’t need another monster.”

Dan sees Matt’s bloody face, being dabbed and cared for by Abby. She turns to Neil. “Did you hit him? On court? I thought you would at least keep it clean on court.”

“He had his helmet off,” Neil says. 

“So you punched him?”

“No, I hit him because he has no sense of personal boundaries,” Neil snaps. 

“I put my arm over his shoulder and he flipped out,” Matt says from the side. 

“Touching someone doesn’t warrant getting hit,” Dan says. Everybody but Andrew misses the way Neil flinches at the wording. 

“Maybe not in your world. Be thankful that you don’t understand, and leave me alone.” 

“It’s the same world! We are supposed to be in this together. We can’t beat eachother up whenever we feel like it.”

“Dan is right,” Wymack starts. “You can’t just beat up on your teammates; this isn’t boxing, kid. Go take off the gear and meet me in my office.” 

Fear floods through Neil like a tidal wave. Coach wants Neil alone in his office, without the armor. This was either an extermination or a punishment. He’s been angrier lately, he knows. But it was only because the Foxes kept bothering him and touching him, kept provoking him. If they listento him, then they wouldn’t have a problem. Neil had already warned them to leave him alone. 

Habit has him looking at the man’s hands, waiting for a strike. He very nearly says ‘yes, master’ but he manages to bite his tongue until it bleeds. The pain helps him focus and he turns instead to Matt and Seth. 

“The next person who touches me is going to need hospitalized.” Only then does he turn to face Wymack. “That was my last warning. Make sure they listen.” 

It’s the middle of practice, and a large part of Neil wants to stay and keep working. But the smarter part is very aware that he just blatantly disrespected an older man, broke one of the rules and injured a teammate. Neil’s punishments had always been severe, and his body will always be covered in the marks from them. And the feeling of Matt’s hand had never really left him. He can still feel it like a phantom pain. 

The Foxes break and scatter, some returning to the gym and others to the court. Andrew stays by Neil. Neil is torn between asking Neil to stay with him because Andrew won’t willingly let anyone hurt him, and making Andrew stay. It’s better that Neil get his punishment over with, and keep Andrew away from the crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooow it’s been ages and I’m sorry. Anyway if anyone wants to message me on tumblr I’m booksaboutgay! I accept helpful tips and suggestions for grammar and plot both ;) please kudo and message! <3


End file.
